Overlord: La maestra en la antigua Grecia
by Nicolas R Burgos
Summary: Yamaiko se despierta en un mundo de fantasía de la antigua Grecia.
1. Prólogo: La llegada

Yamaiko es una maestra de primaria con cuarenta años de experiencia, eso en algún momento de la historia, ese tiempo hubiera sido suficiente, con sobra, para jubilarse, pero eso ya es el pasado. La jubilación dejo de existir, ya que solo se la veía como un gasto para los poderosos, los cuales por nacer en cuna de ora no tenían idea de que era el verdadero laburo y todas sus implicancias que conllevan.

Ella trabaja doble o triple turno para tener un sueldo, al menos aceptable, para sobrevivir y eso es lo que promueve el gobierno, trabajar y trabajar hasta la muerte, alentando lo con un lema que toda la población a aprendido a odiar "El trabajo te ara libre". Lo peor es que el sueldo de una maestra es el piso de todos los demás sueldos basura que el gobierno y empresas dan, haciendo lo el mas bajo entre los trabajos formales.

A pesar de eso, a ella le encantaba su trabajo, le encantaba enseñar a los niños y niñas pero los planes de estudios, que tenían un enfoque tecnicista, limitaba mucho lo que podía enseñarles y para su horror, parecían hechos con el fin de matar el espíritu infantil de lxs niñxs y volverlos maquinas frías no sujetos pensantes con sentimientos y que pudieran razonar.

Fue muy duro para ella, ya que para un educador es horrible tener que ser parte de eso repugnante enfoque, pues estaban asesinando a lxs niñxs, les quitaban su infancia, les arrebataban su humanidad. No le era posible expresar en palabras lo mal que lo sentía, pero en un mundo donde las enfermedades, el desempleo y la inseguridad reinaba, era mejor callarse para no perder su única fuente de vida, aunque sea tan miserable.

Agregándole a eso, la desfinanciación del sistema de educación y la corrupción de los funcionarios cada ves mina mas la infraestructura de ella, haciendo que cada día sean peores las condiciones para educar correctamente a lxs jovenes y que baya disminuyendo a un ritmo alarmantes los centros educativos, negándoles uno de los derechos más elementales para cualquier ser humano, tener educación.

Aunque sea con un enfoque didáctico tan atroz, es mejor tener al menos algo que no tener nada y ser condenado a ser parte de la marginalidad de la sociedad. Lo cuan en estos momentos, era lo mismo que morir, no rápidamente sino lentamente, por el medio ambiente toxica, causado por años de consumismo y explotación excesivo de la naturaleza, las enfermedades que cada día mas resistente tienen a los medicamentos, y que no sebes si te curaran o te enfermaran aun más y finalmente el hambre, que se a generalizada a nivel mundial.

Y es peor, ya que la miseria de la sociedad luego lo reflejan lxs niñxs en las aulas, que muchas veces vienen porque sus padres no tienen otro lugar donde dejarlos o solo por un plato de comida. Lo que convierte a las escuelas en contenedores sociales, perdiendo su función principal pero es lógico ¿Cómo le podes enseñar a niños y niñas hambrientos? la respuesta es simple y tajante "No, no se puede". Si le sumamos que vienen con una mentalidad, de que sus vida nada vale, si ante ya era difícil enseñar con eso ya se vuelve prácticamente imposible.

Dejando su vida laboral de un lado, su vida privada es un poco mejor, al menos tiene a su hermana menor, Akemi. Desde que sus padres murieron, se había convertido en la madre sustituta de su hermanita, aunque por nuestra diferencia de edad, veinte años, no es tan difícil confundirlos como madre e hija. Lo que la deja, junto a su trabajo, nada de tiempo para una vida amorosa, aunque sabe lo que le gusta, a ella le gusta las mujeres, si ella es lesbiana aunque lo a ocultados a todos, incluso de su querida hermanita por miedo a lo que podría pensar de ella.

Cuando su hermanita pudo "independizarse" de ella, aunque siguen teniendo una relación de hermana mayor sobre protectora, tuvo un poco de mas tiempo para ella, y lo uso para buscar un pasatiempos, para despejar un poco del estrés de su ajetreada vida. En eso, se encontró con una nueva plataforma muy novedosa de realidad virtual y de multijugador, llamado Yggdrasil.

Le llamo mucho la atención su mundo inspirada de la mitología nórdica y quiso probar para ver si le gustaba, creo una cuenta e inicio sesión. Aunque le decepciono un poco su inexactitudes con su premisa, lo encontró muy entretenido. Ella eligió como raza de su avatar a los [Nephilim], pues le encantaba sus atributos y el mito de ellos, aunque más tarde se daría cuenta que al elegir a una raza heteromórfica, sería discriminada y perseguida.

Aunque ella no se rindió por eso, ya que en su vida real no pudo responder a todo lo que detestaba, aquí no se callaría y no solo la escucharan sino que también la sentirán, ya que les responderá con un puno en sus estúpidas caras bonitas de sus avatar. Aunque no estuvo ella solo contra todo Yggdrasil, tuvo a su hermana que se sumo después de ver cuanto lo disfrute.

Akemi fue un poco mas conservadora y se eligió como raza a un [Elfo Eterno], una raza humanoide popular, para no tener que afrontar tantos desafíos como un jugador que eligiera como avatar a una raza heteromórfica, como su hermana mayor. Tal vez por eso, pronto ellas se separaron en diferentes rumbos, ella se sumo a un gremio de elfos localizado en Midgard y su hermana se unió a uno de los gremio más grande y el más infame de todo Yggdrasil, Ainz Ooal Gown. Mientra su hermana mayor se convirtió en una de las figuras más reconocible de toda la comunidad, ella se volvió una figura menor, conocida por ser la hermana de Yamaiko. Eso le causo cierta flexión entre ellas, aunque nunca termino en pelea, ya que realmente se aman.

Yamaiko se volvió parte de Ainz Ooal Gown cuando estaba en su auge, en el tuvo algo que en su vida real nunca tuvo, vida social. Poco a poco se formo una relación de profunda confianza con todos los miembro de el, forjado en tantas partidas para recolectar ítem, elementos y vencer a bosses. Su confianza hacía ello era tan grande, que les confió su orientación sexual disidente y la lleno de alegría que todos la aceptaran, algunos un poco dudas pero al final para todos la aceptaron, pues ella era su compañera y nada lo cambiaría.

Más tarde, Peroroncino aligero el ambiente cuando empezó a gritar ¡Yuri, yuri, yuri! para ser más tarde ser corrido por su hermana mayor, para la gran diversión de todo el gremio. Momonga y Ulbert Alain Odle le dijeron que no le importaba realmente si era lesbiana, bisexual y travesti, ella era un miembro de Ainz Ooal Gows y ningún miembro sera discriminado por lo que es, sea dentro o fuera de yggdrasil, ya que el gremio fue fundado para enfrentar la discriminación. Y todos los demás también la alentaron y la aceptador, realmente fue uno o el mejor día de su vida.

Pero como todo lo bueno en la vida, en algún momento se tenía que terminar. Fue poco a poco la caída de YGGDRASIL, empezó cuando dejaron de ser actualizado y al no haber nada realmente nuevo la cantidad de jugadores en los servidores venía disminuyendo, lo que genera un circulo viciosos en que precipitaba el final. Y junto a que la vida real, que cada ves es más difícil, la impositivo de seguir en linea y finalmente termino abandonando lo, lo cual fue extremadamente doloroso para ella, ya que fue donde encontró la felicidad de la vida social, donde se armo grandes momentos, y por tanto esfuerzo que puso en la construcción de su gremio y de sus NPCs personalizados que creo.

Pero lo que realmente la destrozo fue cuando, por medio de un correo electrónico, Momonga le aviso del lo inevitable, el cierro definitivo de Yggdrasil. Aunque lo quería con todo su ser volver a ella para despedir a su amado gremio y reencontrarse por ultima vez a sus únicos amigos verdaderos que tuvo, pero como antes la vida real no la dejo. Ella ese día trabajaba tres turnos y salia a la media noche, osea que cuando llegara a su hogar ya Yggdrasil habría cerrado hace mucho.

Ella solo pudo resignarse a eso y con mucha tristeza, ese día fue a trabajar y cuando casi cuando estaba por terminar su ultimo turno, se empezó a quedar dormida- Ojala esto no fuera así- y con ese ultimo pensamiento se dejo llevar por el reconfortante mundo de los sueños y justo en ese momento el reloj marca la media noche [00:000:00].

Los Nephilim, son una raza de gigantes descendiente de [Los caídos] y los humanos primitivos. Los Caídos fueron seres celestiales que al oponerse a la tiranía de los reyes celestiales, por eso fueron expulsados a las tierras del medio o Midgard y malditos por todo la eternidad.

En Midgard, ellos se encontraron con sus primitivos habitantes, en el tiempo que convivieron juntos, les dieron conciencia, idiomas, culturas, tecnología y escritura. También con el tiempo, ambas razas se unieron de forma carnal y de ello nacieron dos razas, los seres humanos y finalmente los Nephilim. Estos últimos, heredaron la mayoría de las capacidades y habilidades de ambas especies, pero por la maldición de sus padres y madres, nacieron con un aspecto monstruosos.

A pesar de ese hecho, ambas razas vivieron en armonía y con ello los Caídos desaparecieron, legando todo sus saberes a sus hijos. Sus hijos a su ves construyeron civilizaciones con ellos y fue tan grande su esplendor, que es considerado a esa época la Era de oro de Midgard. Eso mismo causo que fueran visto como una amenaza para los reyes celestiales o asgardianos.

Los asgardianos, la raza de los dioses y diosas, son los hijos y hijas del caos de luz, la ultima creación de Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida y en conocimiento. Ello eran una especies arrogante y codiciosa, segada por su creencia de ser la raza de la luz, justicia, armonía y orden, los que los volvía muy belicosos y expansionista, pues si ello tiene la luz su deber divino es mostrarles a los que no la tenían su gloria, incluso si es por la fuerza.

Ellos en ese momento, estaban en su periodo de crecimiento en los mundos principales y secundarios de la creación. Y en ese momento aparecieron los Nephilim, los hijos de los traidores, con una civilización que podía con el tiempo ser un rival para Asgard en su supremacía de todos los mundos. Con esa lógica, un "ataque preventivo" estaba a la vista.

El cual se materializo en un masivo bombardero a los océanos de Midgard, lo que causo maremotos y megas tsunamis que devastaron las costas de los todos los continente, destruyendo los principales centro de población y de agricultura. Eso provocando hambrunas y enfermedades que deshizo el orden social, sin el y con un pueblo desesperado, se desato el desorden. Iniciando con revueltas que termino en rebelión generalizada. Y el golpe final, fue la posterior invasión que finalmente exterminaron a los Nephilim y esclavizo a los humanos.

Los humanos fueron convertidos en las manos de obra que construyo todas la infraestructura, las ciudades y colonias asgardianas. Ellos fueron obligados a vivir como sirvientes de los "dioses", y con el tiempo se olvidaron de sus orígenes y historia, terminando adorando a sus esclavizadores. Y los Nephilim fueron convertidos en los "malos" de la historia ante los humanos, siguiendo al pie de la letra la frase "los ganadores son los que escriben la historia".

Los asgardiana volvió a los humanos en unos de sus pilares de su sociedad, por eso los llevaron con ellos a sus diferentes colonias, en todos los mundos que conquistaban. Mientras en Midgard se establecieron numerosas colonias, las cuales fueron Mesopotamia, Egipto, la India, la antigua China, Perú, centro américa, Grecia y la región Nórdica. Las cuales para los humanos serian los centro de "sus" civilizaciones antiguas. Los humanos vivieron en la miseria constante, lo cual fortalecía su devoción a los "dioses", que por trabajar para ellos les darían unos pequeñas mejoras en sus condiciones de vida, aunque nunca saldría de su miseria. La miseria de la humanidad fue el pilar de la prosperidad de Asgard, fue la base de su Era de oro. Su control se extendió tanto en los nueve mundos principales, con dominio directo o por medio de avasallamiento, como por muchos otros mundos secundarios.

Pero en uno de los mundos principales que dominaban, Helheim,el mundo de los muertos, gobernado por la asgardiana Hela, una descendiente directa de una de las grandes familias de Asgard, Los Lokis, en las sombra se estaba formando una alianza de todos las victimas y enemigos de los asgardianos. Estando formanda por los dioses de mundos expulsados de sus mundo, seres de oscuridad, entidades malignas, razas heteromórficas, semi humanoides y algunas humanoides, y para la posterior sorpresa de Asgard los últimos Nephilim, liderados por La Maestra Cerebro de Músculo y El Samurai.

Ellos salieron a la luz, con la derrota de Hela por parte de El Ancestral, unos de los 41 supremos de la alianza, y la toma del poder de Helheim, desde ese momento Hela se volvió parte de la alianza. Esto provoco mucha preocupación a Asgard, pero al principio no los vieron como una amenaza y solo lo consideraron una pequeña escaramuza, era así su ceguera pues en ese momento estaban en su época de oro y se sentían invencibles. Eso le dio tiempo invaluable para que la alianza creciera y madurara.

Pero al ver que las tropas que mandaban para recuperar a Helheim eran aniquiladas y que cuanto más tiempo la alianza siguiera viviendo, las rebeliones de los mundos vasallos aumentarían, se vieron obligados a reconocer esta amenaza. Pero cuantos más fuerzas enviara Asgard, todas seguían siendo derrotadas. Aunque en el momento que realmente se dieron cuenta de que tan grande era la amenaza, fue cuando la alianza apoyo a los elfos de Alfheim, para lograr la independencia de Asgard.

Los elfos habían pedido al Escudo, miembro de los 41, ayuda a cambio de su lealtad eterna hacía ella y convertirse en parte de la alianza. Después de algunos años Alfheim logro expulsar a los asgardianos y volverse parte, de la ahora, Gran Alianza.

Asgard al verse en peligro su imperio, decidieron armar una gran operación militar, con lo mejor que podían ofrecer, que consistía en una invasión relámpago contra la capital de la Gran Alianza, para que en una sola acción, la mayor amenaza de la historia de Asgard, fuera destruida.

La Operación tuvo a su favor, el factor sorpresa pero rápidamente se hizo patente que los asgardianos habían subestimado completamente el poder de la Gran Alianza. Pues rápidamente los tres mil "dioses" y sus ejércitos fueron repelidos y destruidos. Incluso el gran Gabriel Serafín el XIX, uno de los mejores guerreros del imperio, fue finalmente derrotado. Esa batalla marco el fin del imperio asgardiano e incluso del propio reino de Asgard.

Ya que no sólo fue exterminado el ejército imperial si no que también el emperador, las familias reales y toda la elite del Imperio, que habían ido a liderar sus fuerzas para vengarse y cubrirse de la gloria de la victoria pero terminó en su total derrota, ósea de una todo el imperio perdió sus cabezas y administradores.

El Imperio de Asgard ante eso solo se desmoronó y fue tan rápido que ninguno de los poco que podían hacer para pararlo pudo reaccionar a tiempo, sin cabeza y sin orden claro fue inevitable el fin.

Las colonias, si el poder central, pronto se autonomizaron de al y más tarde se independizaron entre sí. Esto causó que las nuevas "naciones de dioses" entrarán en conflicto constantes, después de todo seguían siendo asgardianos y todas ellas se creen que ellos son la luz. Podemos verlo claramente en Midgard, donde las colonias se volvieron en panteones que constantemente entraban en guerra para ganar influencia, pero viendo que eso causaba cataclismos innecesarios, como grandes inundaciones o lluvia de fuego, se pactó que ellos no lucharían más directamente sino a través de segundo ósea por medio de sus esclavos, la humanidad.

Y con ese acuerdos los humanos fueron a luchar en guerras "santas" por la grandeza de los "dioses". La forma clásica de esto, era que si el ejército ganaba al ejército del otro "dios", ese "dios" derrotado se convertiría en su vasallo hasta que el "dios" que le ganó sea vencido por otro o por el, ese método fue muy común en Mesopotamia.

Esto fue así, hasta que algunos presentaron otro modelos en forma de alianza contra los que ellos sometían, haciéndolos su iguales no sus vasallos, este modelo fue usado desde los Ititas, el pueblo de los mil dioses, por Persia y finalmente el imperio romano.

Aunque eso terminó cuando, el "dios" de Jerusalén, el dios más violento y sádico de todos, en peso a ganar cada día más influencia, gracias a uno de sus esclavos que se creyó que era su hijo. Le encantó cuando finalmente lo vio morir crucificado como un idiota, ummm como se llamaba ¿Jesa? ¿Jebu?... Bueno realmente no importa pues ya había cumplió con su tarea, darle a el su anhelada gloria.

El masacro o esclavizo a los demás "dioses" que conquistaban y destruía todo el conocimiento que ellos dieron, pues sólo el saber que el daba era el verdadero. Eso fue bien visto en el siglo V dC con el cierre de las escuela de filosofía y la casi destrucción de la biblioteca de Alejandría.

Después de eso en Europa inicio la edad oscura y el puso su mirada en Asia donde guió a uno de sus "profeta" a conquistarlo en su nombre toda la región y destruir a todos los demás "dioses". Cuando terminaron, el volvió su mirada de nuevo al continente de la peste negra, y para su entretenimiento, impulsó que ellos atacaran a sus otros esclavos de Medio Oriente en una "guerra santa", llamadas Las Cruzadas .

Cuando finalizaron, dejo de influir y sólo vio como se seguían matando entre si por nada. Pero con del tiempo vio que los hijo de la peste, podían servirles aun más con la destruir a los "dioses" del continente del oro, para ello permitió que llegarán para que cumplieran con ese fin.

Desde entonces sólo a gozado de ver a sus esclavos se mataban como locos entre si, aunque se preocupó un poco por cuando sucedió la revolución rusa pero rápidamente se calmó al ver que un traidor subió al poder de ella, destruyendola por completo. Y siguió viendo sin preocupación todas la sangre que correría para su total deleite y gozando de la carrera por la autodestrucción que sus esclavos corrían.

Dejando ya Midgard, las demás colonias en los otros mundos, también pasaron por etapas similares o totalmente diferentes, teniendo muchas similitudes como diferencias entre ellas, pero lo que imperó fue su total rotura de relaciones con los demás mundos y el conflicto constante sin fin en los mundos que habitaban.

Pero ahora pondremos nuestra atención a uno de ellos, en el mundo llamado Taratan.

En la costas de una de las isla de norte, en una playa blancas y virgen bañada por dos soles, uno pequeño de color rojo y otro más grande de color amarillo, cerca de ella hay algunos arboles que cubrían algunas estructuras corroída por el tiempo, conformado por restos de paredes y pisos de mármol con grandes pilares que en antaño sostuvieron el techo del edificio, que ahora se encontraba desperdigados en el suelo cubierto por la vegetación o tapadas con capas de tierra.

Volviendo a la playa, se podía distinguir una gran figura echada boca arriba en ella, había estado hay toda la noche y ahora con el amanecer, las aves marinas empezaron a dar vuelta alrededor de ella, incluso algunos bajaron a tierra para investigar que era esta cosa. Cuando algunas se acercaron a pocos centímetros de ella empezó a moverse, lo que las asusto y las hizo huir volando.

Yamaiko fue despertada por una intensa luz que golpeaba sus ojos y cuando los abrió, fue cegada por ella, lo que la obligo a poner su mano para obstruir la intensa luz. Cuando pudo recuperar su visión normal, se percato de que no se encontraba en su casa ni en la sala de docentes-¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunto, para empezar a levantarse y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de algo mas, su mano no es era ya sus manos normales, si no garras de piel gris-blanca con unas negras.

Cuando salió de su shock, empezó a revisar todo se cuerpo para darse cuenta de que era más altas que antes y que se encontraba vestida con la ropa de su avatar, lo que casi la hizo desmayar, al entender que se había convertido en su personaje. Cuando se recupero se dio cuenta que no tenia su sombrero, mirando a su alrededor lo pudo encontró. Estaba donde anteriormente se encontraba acostada y lo recogió, después de limpiarla de la arena que tenía, se dispuso a ponérselo para luego ajustarse lo bien.

Cuando termino con eso, pudo ver el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba, playas limpias y cielos azules con nubes blanca, como las imágenes que había visto del pasado de lo que alguna ves fue la tierra, aunque esos dos soles rompía con esa imagen, dándole una atmósfera alienígena. Ese hechos, junta a lo primero, le hizo entran en constancia de que era posiblemente, no, que ya no se encontraba en la tierra y al entrar en comprensión de ese hecho solo hizo una cosa.

¡¿Qué carajo esta pasando?!- grito a los cuatro vientos con su nueva vos, que todavía era femenina pero distorsionada.


	2. Capítulo 1

En Taratan el centro de la civilización y por lo tanto el hogar de los dioses y diosas es la región conocida como las tierras Helénicas que se encuentra entre dos grandes continentes, Ueron al oeste y Apsía al este, convirtiéndose en el puente entre ambos.

En más de siete mil años de historia después de Caos y tres mil del reinado de los olímpicos han sido marcado por grandes conflictos en el mundo de los dioses como en los mortales. Los olímpicos son los dioses que derrocaron de los titanes, sus padres y madres como ellos hicieron con sus respectivos padres y madres. Este ciclo ha sido así desde que el [Caos] pasó y la paz de los dioses, dirigido por los primordiales terminó. Y no se espera que el ciclo termine, incluso los Olímpicos verán su ocaso ante otra generación de dioses.

Los olímpicos han sido el gobierno de dioses que más tiempo ha durado entre todos los demás. Mucho de ese "éxito" es por la paranoia de los tres grande, Zeus gobernante de los cielos y rey de los dioses, Poseidón gobernantes del mar y de todas las aguas; y Hades gobernante del inflamado y de las riquezas, que se puede reflejar en su lugar de residencia, el [Monte Olímpico] que es la fortaleza más grande y compleja de la historia de este mundo. Ellos no toleran a ninguna oposición, por mínima que sea, ósea la base de su supervivencia es a base del totalitarismo. Pero con un sistema así, es inevitable que en algún momento, cuando se debiliten o aparezcan otros más poderoso, ellos caerán ya que todos los dioses menores estarán en su contra.

En el plano de los mortales, la civilización a surgido y prosperado, las polis nacieron y se convirtieron en reinos y de los reinos nacieron los imperios, y con ellos una competencia por ver cuál es la suprema entre ellas.

Esto fue la era de Imperio de Esparta (rojo) al oeste y el Imperio de Atenas (celeste) al este, estas dos superpotencias se dividieron al mundo helénico en dos.

Por un lado estaba Atenas, que tenía como protectora a Atenea, diosa de la paz, la civilización, sabiduría, estrategia, de las ciencias, de la justicia y de las habilidades, la imbatible en el campo de batalla, con una rivalidad con Ares y con una relación tensa con su tío, Poseidón, pues el codiciaba el título de "Protector/a de Atenas". Es una potencia más marina que terrestre y la única "democracia" de la región, donde los ciudadanos era parte directa de las decisiones políticas de sus ciudades, en un sistema de democracia directa. Pero aunque sea una democracia, los no ciudadanos no entraban en el, ósea lxs esclavxs, mujeres, pobres y extranjeros.

Su influencia en su mayor expansión controlo todo el este helénico, todas las islas del mar Egeo (mar del este) y sus aguas, y toda la costa de Apsía con dos excepción, el Reino de Troya (violeta) al sur y las tierras de las Amazónicas (verde) al norte, y algunas otras colonias de ultramar.

Por el otro lado, estaba Esparta que era resguardado por Ares, dios de la guerra, la brutalidad, la violencia, la confusión y los horrores de la batalla. Era una sociedad dedicada al guerra, la conquista y someter, desde jóvenes se preparan a los jóvenes niños para ser soldados y a las jóvenes niñas a ser madres para dar a luz a más futuros soldados. Su gobierno era en forma de un consejo de la élite que controlaba todo el aparato estatal. Toda su tecnología depende de los pueblos que conquistan, ya que ellos sólo se dedican a la batalla, por eso roban o incorpora todo los conocimientos de los demás, aunque eso no saca que son ingeniosos en su uso y la explotación de ellos.

Su economía depende de la conquista de nuevas tierras y el saqueo de sus vasallos, todo lo que algunos vez fue de ellos pasa a ser del estado espartano, que lo usa para seguir sometiéndolos, mantener su sociedad, criar y formar a sus nuevos soldados, y seguir con sus conquistas. Su influencia llegó a ocupar todo el oeste helénico, el es archipiélago de Creta, algunas colonias de ultramar y una leve supremacía en el mar Jónico (mar oeste), aunque en contra de la marina ateniense mucho desafío no podían poner, pues es principalmente una potencia terrestre.

Estas dos superpotencias se batieron en una guerra fría por doscientos años, para ver quien podía ser la mejor entre ellas. Este conflicto dura hasta que por la disputa de dos colonias, ambas partes se lanzaron a una guerra directa, que fue llamada la guerra del Peloponeso, que duro diez año. Al final de ella, ninguna de los bandos salió triunfantes, todo lo contrario ambos potencias perdieron a sus hombres fuertes, Pericles gobernante de Atenas y Arquídamos II rey de Esparta y con ellos terminó su Era de oro y inicio el ocaso de ambas potencias.

Esparta en su estado de debilidad, mostró la debilidad de su sistema, perdiendo todo el archipiélago de Creta, no por rebeliones sino que simplemente no se pudieron mantener su dominio sobre ella y con su retirado el vacío de poder se adueñó de ella. Posteriormente se estableció el Reino de Creta (rosa) y como capital Cnossos, regido por la matriarca Pasífae III, pero la mayoría de las isla del archipiélago ahora son estados independiente una de otro. También perdieron muchas provincias al sur de su territorio continental, que se volvieron polis, ciudades-estados independiente, algo que hace siglo no se vía.

Al norte, la provincia fronteriza de Macedonia se auto proclamó independiente de Esparta y comemos a quitarle territorios tanta de ellos como a Atenas, en poco más de cinco años al mando por Filipo II de Macedonia al principio y con Alejandro II de Macedonia, convirtió a la provincia espartana en el Imperio de Macedonia (naranja) o el Imperio del Norte por sus enemigos, la cual se a convertido en una gran amenaza para ambas potencias, las cuales se vieron obligados a trabajar juntos para detener el avance del Macedonia.

Atenas no tuvo mejor suerte, continentalmente se le independizaron muchas provincias, la mayoría de las islas del Egeo también y sus territorios en Apsía se mantuvieron, aunque algunas si se independizaron pero pocas. Pero fue la expansión del Reino Unificado de las Amazonas (verde), la que empezó a expulsar a los ateniense de esa zona y con la derrota y perdida de la ciudad Cicico, el poder ateniense fue derrotado definitivamente, dándoles a las amazonas camino libre para conquistan todo el sur de la región.

El Reino Unificado de las Amazonas tiene como protectora a Artemisa, diosa de la luna, la caza, los animales, los nacimientos, la virginidad y las doncellas; y en menor grado de Ares, este reino nació de la unidad de las diecisiete tribus por parte de la reina Hippolyta I La Grande. Ella fue asesinada por Heracles un semidiós, que quería su cinturón por uno de las doce tareas que tuvo que hacer, su hija menor Ainia I de Hippolyta heredó el trono, quien fortaleció esa unión pero la era de oro de ellas llego con Ainai X de Hippolyta, que fue coronada reina junto cuando terminó la guerra del Peloponeso, iniciando una era de expansión, que las convirtió en la gran potencia del este.

Atenas perdió su hegemonía en el mar Egeo contra la marina de las amazonas, lo cual desconecto a las provincias de Apsía con la metrópolis de Atenas. Lo cual los vio obligados a convertirse en estados policiales para mantener el orden y el poder de la élite ateniense, destruyendo la democracia de los ciudadanas. Lo que género gran disgustos de las élites locales, que hasta entonce había mantenidos sus privilegios y sufrimientos a la gran parte de la población nativa, con este contexto la llegado de las amazonas era vistas como libertadoras por la mayoría de la población.

Las amazonas llegaban con un nuevo orden social, donde la mujer pasa a ser la dueña del poder, tanto en la familia como en las propiedades, con estos nuevos derechos vienen nuevas obligaciones, como ser una ciudadanas activas y productivas para el nuevo orden social. Los hombre toman el papel que antes era de las mujeres, como propiedad de la familia y sin derechos a opinar en los asuntos públicos. Esto sin duda trajo disgusto de la población masculina, que no quería perder sus derechos y sus propiedades, y también en menor grado de la población femenina, que no estaban acostumbradas a estos nuevos derechos y obligaciones, que se les impuso. Pero siendo la nueva potencia hegemónica en la región, la población mucha verdadera resistencia no pudieron hacer, lo que causo resignación y con tiempo la resignación, dio paso a la aceptación.

Las amazónicas iniciaron grandes obras públicas como carreteras, edificios, sistema de desagüe y de agua potable, todo con el objetivo de mejorar la calidad de vida de sus nuevxs súbditxs, también establecieron un código civil y comercial unificador, y un sistema de medida y peso único, con estas medida se ganaron el apoyo de una gran franja de la población. Pero mientras ellas se fortalecían, y las provincias ateniense y ciudades estados colapsan, la el antiguo Reino de Troya resiste, a duras penas, a su extinción.

El Reino de Troya es la civilización más antigua de la región, fue en su mejor momento una gran potencia, junto a Creta, aunque su era de esplendor ya es historia. Pero con el auge de Atenas como superpotencia, la antaña potencia vio su declive, en ése contexto se vieron obligados a pedir ayuda a Esparta para mantenerse independiente, con el precio de convertirse estado vasallo de ellos. Este acuerdo duro por más de trescientos años, hasta el colapsó de ellas.

Pero a pesar de esta oportunidad de volver a su viejo esplendor se esfumaron con la llegada por dos hechos. El primero fue interno, que en este momento se encontraba divididas entre los pro espartanos y lo pro troyanos, esto conflicto desembocó en guerra civil y a su culminación los pro espartanos salieron triunfante, pero Troya salió debilitada militar-económicamente y socialmente dividida. El segundo he fue la entrada en escena del Reino Amazónico, que destruyó toda posibilidad de volver a ser nuevamente una potencia.

Y si eso no era suficiente, su protector, Esparta, se encontraba en una encarnizada disputa interna, entre su actual rey Menelao y su esposa, la reina Helena, una de las mujeres mas bellas de toda Taratan. Lo que llego con el exilio de la reina espartana en Troya, donde conquista el corazón y alma del príncipe Paris, último heredero de la familia real original del reino, con eso lentamente pero con firmeza, termino apoderándose del estado troyano y coronarse como su nueva soberana absoluto, rompiendo definitivamente los lazos de Troya con Esparta. Con su asunción al poder Helena pudo recuperar la unidad social, ya que para los pro espartanos le gustaba como reina y a los pro troyanos pues rompió las cadenas que ataban a su nación con un imperio decadente, lo irónico del asunto es que se necesito de una espartana para ser libres del yugo espartano. Aunque la debilidad económica todavía era un gran problema, era un asunto que con un tiempo de estabilidad se podría recuperar, ya que ella tiene un gran apoyo, pero la constante amenaza de una invasión de Reinos Amazonas dificultaba ese fin.

Pero ahora alejándonos de las fronteras de los mortales, en las tierra de nadie o de los monstruos, que para los humanos era casi totalmente desconocido aunque había algunas partes que eran más conocida, más específicamente al norte Helénico. El norte, donde solo las amazonas se han animados a aventurarse y establecer colonias, se encontraba la tierra de las arpías (amarillo 1), una región montañosa donde era prácticamente inaccesible por vía terrestre, donde las arpías se establecieron y crearon sus propios reinos, y la isla de Medusa (amarillo 2), el antaño sitio donde residía el Templo de Atenea, hasta que la suma sacerdotisa del templo fue violada por Poseidon y más tarde maldecida por su diosa a ser un monstruo que convertía en piedra todo ser vivo que ella viera, excepto otra gorgona, las cuales empezaron a poblar la isla.

Volviendo dentro de las fronteras de los humanos, en la parte de Apsía entre las ultimas colonias atenienses y el Reino Unificado de las Amazonas se encontraba la tierra de Aracne (amarillo 3). Que era conformado por un bosque siniestro cubierto con tantas telarañas que hacía que pareciera las copas de los árboles era blancas, y por un monte que parecía roto por la mitad y como el bosque también cubierta por un manto blanca de telarañas. Estas tierras son el hogar de Aracne, la mortal que supero a una diosa (Atenea) y fue maldita por eso, a ser una araña por toda la eternidad.

Eso eran las únicas tierras de nadie, que la humanidad tiene conocimiento, después nada más se conoce, solo mitos y leyendas de los viajeros y comerciantes. Aunque la que más se habla es sobres los hombre lagartos o langostas, dependieron de con quien hables. Que dicen que son poderosas bestias, que viven en los borde del mundo y que adoran a los enemigos jurados de los dioses.

Punto de vista de Yamaiko

No se donde estoy, no se porque ahora soy mi avatar y no tengo la menor idea de lo que esta pasando, en otras palabras me encuentro totalmente perdida en todos los sentidos de la palabra- Bueno, veamos el lado positivo de las cosas... mmm Si, tengo un hermoso paisaje natural que contemplar- Pensé al percatarme del bella natural que esta a mi alrededor. Arenas blancas y vírgenes, aguas limpias y cristalinas, aire limpio junto a el viento marino, que me daba una maravilloso sensación cuando entraba en contacto con migo. Incluso se podía ver diversos tipos de peces nadando despreocupadamente cerca de la costa, una clara señal de que este lugar no ha tenido contacto con ningún ser humano en mucho tiempo.

E dicho "en mucho tiempo" pues más tierra adentro, saliendo de la hermosa playa, cubierto de vegetación, que por lo que se de botánica creo que son Encina (Quercus ilex), Robles (Quercus robur) y Castaños todos perteneciente de la familia [Fagaceae]; también cubierta de enredaderas y yerbas se encontraba vestigios (ruinas) de que alguna vez hubo seres humanos habitando este lugar pero para mi mala fortuna es evidente, por la vegetación que lo cubre, que hace mucho fueron abandonadas- Que pena- Pensé tristemente al darme cuenta de que realmente me encontraba sola y con mínimas posibilidades de encontrar a alguien en este lugar- Pero creo que es lo mejor, no importa cuanto quiera encontrar a alguien si me vieran seguramente saldrían corriendo en el mejor de los casos o intentar matarme en el peor- Pensé un poco triste al darme cuenta que difícil era mi situación pero si de algo me e caracterizado es que nunca dejo que las malas situaciones me lleven- Si no fuera así hace tiempo que hubiera dejada la docencia. (escalofríos) Solo imaginar un salón con cuarenta a cincuenta jóvenes sin control es suficiente para hacer que esta situación sea solo una cuestión menor- Pensé mientra me sentía un poco mejor sobre mi situación pero eso no quita que siga siendo mala.

Y ahora que le doy una mejor mirada a estos vestigios de civilización o simplemente ruinas me doy cuenta de que por alguna razón me resulta familiar, no como algo que haya visto en persona más bien como si hubiera visto imágenes de ellas tal vez cuando estaba estudiando en el terciario para graduarme de docente. Las ruinas, aunque algo cubierta y oculta por la vegetación sigue siendo posible distinguirlas, había murallas hechas de bloques de piedras, algunas plataformas con ruinas de antiguas plataformas y con columnas de piedras que en antaño pudieron a ver sostenido algún techo o otra cosa pero solo eran vestigio de su antigua gloria. Además de eso note que todas esas estructuras estaban hecha de piedra blanca o tal vez mármol, si soy sincera no tengo la menor idea estoy muy lego para decirlo con certeza y sumada a que casi no se nada de minerales tampoco ayuda, puedo saber algunas cosas y estar especializada en muchos temas pero [Mineralogía] no es una de ellas.

(Suspiro) Ni modo- Dije en voz baja pero igualmente me sorprendí cuando la escuche, no es que fuera tan diferente a ni voz original pero sanaba más sabía y más armoniosa, como si todo el daño en mis cuerda vocales por años de docencia hubieran desaparecido completamente, aunque me encantaba mi mejorada voz no se me escapo que era un poco fuera de lugar con relación a mi nuevo cuerpo. Uno esperaría, viendo mi nueva apariencia, que mi tono de voz fuera... no se, más monstruosa o al menos más amenazante, ya sabe como el alemán que aunque digas "hola" ya suena amenazante pero en vez de tener algo similar tengo un tona que hace parecer que todo lo que digo este lleno de sabiduría y bondad. Raro ciertamente pero obviamente me juega a favor, pues cuando entre en contacto con otro ser vivo con capacidad de razonar o mejor dicho con otro animal racional, ya que este tona me permitiría si me da la oportunidad de comunicarme y darle a entender de que no soy ningún tipo de amenaza, lo que con un tono monstruoso sería difícil o en el mejor de los casos tardaría mucho más en entrar en confianza con el o ella- Espero que sea un ella, me gustaría encontrarme con otra mujer aunque es obvio que con mi nuevo cuerpo es poco probable que pueda a traerla ni mucho menos tener establecer algún tipo de relación- Pensé deprimida (No te preocupes Yamaiko-sama, el futuro te esperan grandes cosas) pero por ahora dejare a un lado mi no tan fructíferas relaciones amorosas y que ahora se había empeorado por ser ahora una [Nephilim].

Empece a dirigirme a las ruina, tenía dos razones para justificar esta acción: La primera es por curiosidad, ya que se siente tan familiares pero al mismo tiempo tan desconocidas, lo que me despertaba todo mi interés por ellas y la segunda es que si alguna vez hubo alguien viviendo en ellas eso significa que puede que este cerca de alguna lugar con agua potable como un río, un manantial o un poso. Bueno, a menos de que la razón por la que abandonaron el sitio sea que se quedaron sin ella, espero que no sea el caso. Mientra mi dirigía a las misteriosas ruinas, no pude evitar detenerme un momento para agacharme con mis manos garras un puñado de la arena blanca y pura de la playa por la cual estoy pasando. Y al tenerlas en mis garras, puedo decir que la sensación de ella entre mis manos para luego a pasar entre dedos, mientra volvía al lugar a donde venia, fue sin duda una experiencia entre nueva y maravillosa.

Nunca en toda mi vida, a excepción de fotos antiguas había visto arena tan hermosa y pura, y justo a la sensación cálida por el contacto de la luz solar le daba una sensación maravillosa, en realidad todo lo que me rodeaba era maravilloso desde el cielo celeste con nubes blanca, hasta el agua cristalina y llena de vida. Era algo que en la tierra ya no existe, los mares están contaminados y llenos de basura, el cielo cuando se despeja es de un color naranja o rojizo por la contaminación y cuando se nubla, las nubes son tan negras como el humo también sumándole la lluvia ácida que corroe todo y mata toda vida.

Eso hace que al poderlo verlo con mis ojos, sea tan maravilloso y además poder sentirlo hacía que la experiencia fuera mil veces mejor, se que muchos de mis conocidos, Blue Planet, darían una fortuna en ver ese lugar- Bueno, lo daríamos si hubiéramos tenido fuera de Yggdasil- Pensé un poco amargada por mi condición económica desfavorable- Una maestra no gana mucho pero me gustaba lo que hago, aunque no se come solo con pasión- Pensé un poco más animada pero seguía un poco amarga por todos las veces que tuve que pasar hambre porque todo mi sueldo se iba en las tarifas, transporte, etc que nunca dejan de aumentar- Todo aumenta excepto el sueldo- Pensé nuevamente amargada pero rápidamente sacudí esos pensamientos- ¡Basta! No es el momento y lugar para pensar sobre ello. Miremos este lugar, es prácticamente el "paraíso"- Pensé emocionada, mientras volvía a ponerme en camino, mientras me maravillaba por el entorno que me rodeaba aunque mientras lo hacía me pude dar cuenta de que algo, o más bien de la falta de algo- Veo vegetación y fauna marina pero no veo animales sombre la playa, tampoco encuentro ningún tipo de huellas en ellas incluso tampoco e visto o escuchado ningún tipo de ave- Pensé un poco intrigada sobre esté hecho que me había percatado recientemente pero esa linea de pensamiento fue cortada cuando finalmente llegue a las misteriosas ruinas y me volví a maravillar al pensar como hubieran sido cuando estaban habitadas.

Como era de esperarse, las ruinas, se encontraban en muy mal estado, deteriorada por los elementos y el clima como por las plantas que crecían en sus grietas, que hacía que su transición de las estructuras al mundo natural fuera más rápida. Sin embargo, a pesar de su deterioro sigue conservando una cierta belleza y ahora que estaba más cerca de ella, pude notar lo enorme que era estas estructuras, desde los escasos muros intactos que eran de mi altura como por las columnas, las intactas, que eran realmente altas pero ellas quedaba pequeñas en comparación a una fila de gigantescas columnas o al menos su bases de ellas, ya que ninguna de ellas estaba completa. Pero solo por ver su bases y de lo que quedaba de ellas, podía darme una idea de que realmente era gigantesca y mi imaginación se puso a trabajar para darme una idea de como pudieron ser cuando estaba completa y más, ya que me las imagine sosteniendo un techo.

Imagine que alguna vez pudo sostener un techo, ya que alrededor de ellas se encontraba una gran cantidad de escombros que cubrían una gran extensión del suelo a su alrededor, aunque no se podía ver correctamente por la gran cantidad de malezas y árboles, los en realidad era como un pequeño bosque, que las estaban cubriendo. Mientras más cerca estaba de ellas, más me daba cuenta que sus dimensiones aunque eso mismo me dio una sensación de tristeza- Estas ruinas son solo vestigios de lo que tuvo que ser un gran complejo, en donde en algún momento fueron habitados pero que ahora solo quedan ruinas. Realmente da tristeza al ver que tal lugar terminara siendo nada más que una gran montaña de piedras rotas, dejando solo las bases de lo que fue su antaña gloria original- Pensé emotivamente al ver las ruinas e imaginarse como pudieron ser y quienes pudieron a verla habitado- Apenas me puedo dar una idea de como pudo ser cuando estuvo en sus mejores tiempos y todo el trabajo que tuvo que llevarse acabo para hacerla y mantenerla- Pensé un tanto triste al ver que tanto esfuerzo y trabajo de quien sabe cuantos personas, terminara en lo que actualmente esto viendo pero rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza ante tales pensamiento.

No tengo tiempo para eso- Dije en vos baja para mi y así empecé a explorar las ruinas, en búsqueda de cualquier cosa que me pudiera ser útil o que me dijera donde estaba pero no tuve tanta suerte, todo que pude encontrar fueron piedras y plantas pero viendo el lado bueno de la situación. Encontré, en mi exploración, lo parecía ser antiguamente unos canales de aguas semi enterrados, que por suerte aun corría agua cristalina en ellas-Bueno un problema menos- Pensé con optimismo sobre la situación, ya que al menos pude solucionar el problema de tener agua a mi alcancé, aunque aun no sepa con certeza si era potable o no pero no pensé mucho en ella, ya tengo muchos asuntos que resolver para darme más.

Mientras seguía explorando, me encontré en un tipo de pasillo que se enterraba en el suelo, el cual terminaba en una gran bloque que piedra que bloqueaba la entrada al área subterránea de ella, si hubiera sido humana todavía esto sería el fin del camino pero al ser ahora mi personaje, esto sería solo una pequeña molestia- Bueno, lo sera si todavía tengo mis habilidades- Pensé un poco preocupada de que no tuviera mis habilidades que había tenido en YGGDRASIL, ya que si no las tengo puedo afirmar con total confianza de que mi situación solo empeoraría- ¿A quién engaño? Estaré realmente jodida. No se nada de sobrevivir fuera de la... "civilización", solo mis habilidades y ítems podían salvarme en este momento, por suerte todavía no tengo hambre- Pensé sobre el tema, preocupada de lo que me pasaría si no las tengo- Bueno es un buen momento para ver si las tengo o no- Pensé mientras veía el gran bloque solido de piedra, que evidentemente fue alguna vez parte de alguna lugar del complejo.

Realmente estaba muy preocupada por si aun tenía o no mis habilidades que poseía en YGGDRASIL, incluso si solo me quedara mis habilidades raciales que vinieron con mi avatar estaría satisfecha. Ya que ellas me darían los instrumento necesarios para que pudiera sobrevivir y defenderme- O al menos escapar de una situación donde no pueda ganar- Pensé con un poco de preocupación, ya que si por casualidad conservaba todas mis habilidades, que en YGGDRASIL son de muy alto nivel en especial mis rasgos de [Defensa]. Lo que me convertía en un [Tanque] aunque tenía poco, para mi nivel, punto de [Vida] pero lo compensaba con mi alto nivel en [Magias Curativas], que me permitía siempre recuperarme y ser un ataque imparable pero también me permite, si es necesario, tomar el rol de [Curandera] para mi equipo. Pero lo importante es que puede ser mis habilidades, si es que las tenga, sea débiles en comparación a los estándares de este luego, bueno si es que tiene en primer lugar habilidades, claro esta- Mmm ya me parezco Momonga-chan, siempre preocupado y paranoico pero eso era su función como nuestro maestro de gremio... Realmente lo extraño...(Tristeza) ¡No! Este no es momento para ponerme sentimental, ahora mi mente debe estar centrada en una cosa ¡Pulverizar esa roca!-Pensé enérgicamente.

Aunque mi avatar estaba especializada en [Defensa] y [Curación] aun tenía un nivel bastante bueno de [Ataque], el cual no muy alto pero lo suficiente para hacer algún daño pero no mucho, aunque eso no me impide saltar al combate, lo cual siempre irritaba a Momonga, el cual siempre le gustaba tener todo planeado de ante mano y tener varias cartas bajo la manga para salir de cualquier problema, lo que significaba tener información, una de las obsesiones de mi maestro del Gremio y de Punitto Moe, el estratega del gremio. En cambio, yo era más de saltar y comprobar que tan fuerte era mi adversario por la lucha directa y viendo que habilidades e ítems usan en ella, nunca voy con un plan de contingencia, mi estrategia se resume en una frase " _Vamos a golpearlos antes de pensar si puedes ganar_ ". Si muchas veces me e metió en algunas peleas donde nunca tuve que haberme metido pero era divertido, tener todo planeado es bueno pero aveces aburrido y yo sinceramente prefiero solo golpearlo, y en eso aprender en la marcha del combate aunque eso mismo me a llevado a unos cuantos líos con mis compañero. Peroroncino siempre me decía que me faltaba decir [Por lo menos tengo pollo] y ya estaría completa.

Esta actitud mía siempre le provoco dolores de cabeza a Momonga, ya que el era el miembro del gremio más precavido, paranoico y planificador que había, y me conducta le rompía sus esquemas en nuestros primeras partidas, hasta que el tomo mi forma de ser encuentra en la planificación de sus estrategias. Esa capacidad de poder agarrar las particularidades de todos los miembros del Ainz Ooal Gown y poder idear estrategias con ellas, en las que nos hacia sentir como parte de ella, en donde todes nosotres fueramos eficiente y eficaces porque nuestras capacidades como incapacidades son tomadas en cuenta. Era uno de los grandes rasgo de Momonga que hace que fuera elegido como maestro del gremio, ya que ese rasgo no solo era dentro de las partidas sino que también en el ámbito social, dentro del gremio.

Pero ya me fui de tema, la cuestión es que mi nivel de ataque es aceptable pero no sabía si aun los tenía, es por eso que lo comprobare con esta piedra. Esa piedra me ayudara comprobar si aun las tengo y si las tengo, me librare de ese obstáculos para mi exploración, así que al hacer esta prueba tengo la posibilidad de solucionar dos de los dilemas que más me estaban aquejando en este momento pero eso puede ser tan bueno como malo, pues si resulta que no tengo mis habilidades mi situación solo podría decaer más y más- No importa como resulte, lo importante es saber lo que tengo y sacarme mi incertidumbre- Pensé con firmeza sacudiendo mis inseguridades y miedos por los resultados que podrían tener mis siguiente prueba.

Y ahora con mi convicción renovada, cerré mi manos-garras y la puse en posición para lanzar mi puñetazo pero ante de lanzarlo active mi habilidad de ataque de nivel bajo [Golpe Reforzado]. Esta habilidad es realmente una de las primeras habilidades de ataque que cualquier jugador tiene, ya sea curandero o hechicero, lo que conlleva que sea una habilidad de muy bajo nivel y que para usarlo casi no necesite mucho nivel de [Fuerza], y que casi no use nada de energía para su uso.

Use esta y no otra de un nivel más alto porque no tenía idea como funcionaban mis reserva de magia y resistencia, si es que tengo, y tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría en recuperar los puntos que use, por eso elegí el que menor gasto produjera y eso sera mi modus operandi a partir de ahora, hasta que investigue en profundidad sobre el tema- Aunque eso significa que si tengo mis habilidades lo más probable es que solo, en el mejor de los casos, rompa en dos esta piedra y en el peor, lo le deje la huella de mi puño en ella junto a algunas grietas superficiales- Pensé con escepticismo sobre los resultados que podría tener esta habilidad de tan bajo nivel, si es que aun las tengo.

Para mi total alegría, pude ver como mi puño fue envuelta por un aura celeste, lo que significa que [Golpe Reforzado] estaba activo, lo que implica que tengo mis habilidades y eso es una gran noticia. Aunque mi alegría paso rápidamente a shock, aunque no por una mala cosa o porque algo estuviera mal con mi habilidad, todo lo contrario.

Cuando mi puño se estrello con la gran roca me esperaba, como mucho, que se partiera a la mitad pero ese no fue lo que sucedió, en vez de eso la gran roca exploto pero no solo reventó, toda la piedra voló en millones de minúsculos pedazos y cada uno de esos pedazos era del tamaño de piedras para jardín, lo cual es un tamaño minúsculo en compasión a la gran piedra que era originalmente, la cual era el triple de mi tamaño y supongo que pesaba muchas toneladas. Y ese hecho, fue lo que me sorprendió, ya que solo lo golpe con una habilidad de novata, osea muy débil pero igualmente tuvo un efecto tan destructivo- Si una habilidad basura como esta, puede causar tanto daño, solo me puedo dar una mera idea de lo que las demás habilidades de mayor nivel pueda hacer- Pensé aun sorprendida pero muy contenta sobre este hecho, ya que significaba que al menos tenía mi seguridad personal cubierta y también porque era un buen indicativo de que aun poseía mis habilidades- Espero que sean todas ellas, eso si que sería un alivio- Pensé con optimismo sobre el tema, pero solo en futuras pruebas lo podre comprobar.

Pero eso es un asunto para otro momento, ahora podía seguir mis exploración del pasillo, que anteriormente se encontraba bloqueada por la gran roca que acababa de hacer explorar. Sobre eso, note que todo a mi alrededor se encontraba un tanto dañado por el estallido y con algunas pequeñas piedras incrustadas en ella, como si fueran metralla. Verlas mi dio un poco de sorpresa y desconsertación, esto último porque yo no fui herida, ni tampoco sentí que algo me hiciera daño, ni siquiera mi ropa estaba dañada y eso que me encontraba en el epicentro del estallido.

Raro- Dije en voz baja con desconcierto pero no le di más importancia y empecé la exploración del pasillo subterráneo, el cual parecía ser un tipo de entrada o salida secreta, que alguna vez fue parte del complejo. Llegue a esa conclusión después de que terminara de llegar al fin de ella y me encontrara con una enorme caverna- No hay duda de que esto fue hecho apropósito, lo que significa que esta caverna era importante aunque lamentablemente parece que su significado se perdió con los habitantes de este lugar- Pensé con tristeza por el hecho de que este lugar y su significado se haya perdido posiblemente para siempre, lo que me dejo con mucho dolor en especial que gran complejo este en ruina, como maestra de arcología este hecho es realmente trágico. Me sacudí la cabeza- Este no es el momento- Me dije a misma para luego seguir mi exploración, la cual no fue mucho ya que no quería internarme mucho en la caverna, por el riesgo de que me perdiera en ella por eso no avance mucho aunque le pude dar un buen mirada a ella.

La caverna es, primero que todo, enorme con un gran espacio en el cual fácilmente podías meter un edificio de unos cinco piso con facilidad, había muchas columnas de piedra y el piso de la caverna era muy irregular, había zonas planas pero no muchas y lo restante parecía como si hubiera sido tallada por el agua- Probablemente antes tuvo que haber habido un rió subterráneo corriendo en ella- Pensé mientras seguía estudiando el terreno, a eso me percate de algo- Esto es raro, puedo ver claramente toda la caverna sin ninguna tipo dificultad- Pensé sorprendida al poder ver tan claramente en una caverna con ningún tipo de luz, exacto por esas extrañas plantas que crecían en el suelo, el forma de un conjunto de globos que irradiaban una tenue luz color verde marino las que se encontraba rodeada de pequeñas raíces. Aunque era un fuente de luz no era mucha y no podía explicar como podía ver tan claramente en casi penumbras-(Suspiro) Otra cosa más para investigar luego- Pensé mientra dejaba este asunto para otro momento. Si soy sincera, lo más probable es que tenga [Visión Nocturna] o otra habilidad similar aunque no sabía con exactitud si es por mis habilidades naturales de la especie de mi avatar o una habilidad adquirida de otra forma pero igualmente no me hice muchos más problemas, este rasgo era beneficiosa y en este momento, es lo único que me importaba.

Dejando eso a un lado, la caverna también tenía otro tipo de flora, como hongos de gran tamaño y como un tipo de enredadera, en forma de raíces, que crecía en las paredes, columnas y el techo. Si soy franca, me parece que están relacionado con la primera planta que note, ya que tiene globos bioluminiscente como ella pero más pequeñas y se encontraba colgando de la parte superior de estas enredaderas y no el suelo como la primera- Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez ni siquiera sea una planta, ya que no hay luz solar, y sean alguna clase de hongo o de otro familia- Pensé sobre las extrañas "plantas" con mucha curiosidad pero no pude pensar mucho más que eso, porque mi mente se enfocó en otra cosa que me había llamado la atención.

Eso era porque en esta caverna no solo tenía flora extraña sino que también fauna extraña, afirmo eso pues lo primero que veo que se mueve es un gigantesco gusano acorazado, que mientras se quedaba quieto pensaba que era solamente roca, que se movió cuando uno de los globos bioluminiscente del techo callo al suelo, este animal se dirigió a ella para luego abrir sus fauces y que de ella saliera una segunda boca-lengua, la que agarro y consumió ese fruto de la extraña "planta".

El gusano era muy largo, su parte superior de su cuerpo esta cubierto por un tipo de caparazón que se asemejaba a la roca, posiblemente para defenderse y al mismo tiempo camuflarse; en la parte inferior de este animal tenía un sin fin de muchas protuberancias, que cumplía la función de patas osea para moverse, aunque parecía a primera vista sería lento es sorprendentemente velos a pesar que solo se movió cuando vio el fruto. Hablando de eso, su cabeza también estaba acorazada en forma redondeada y en ella había seis ojo, tres por cada lado, que eran puramente negro todos ellos. Luego estaba su primera boca que se abrían en tres parte, la primera es la mandíbula superior que tenía algunas protuberancias duras semejante a colmillo pero parecía que era parte de su armadura, su mandíbula inferior estaba dividida en dos y parecían solo una garra con una punta afilada, que por alguna razón que sola la evolución conoce, su parte interna se conectaba conectada con la segunda con la segunda boca. La segunda boca era como una lengua gigante que tenía dos garras a sus ladas y con una boca en vertical conformado por una hilera de filos dientes pero fuera de ello, todo lo demás era carne blanda.

Además de ese gusano acorazado o [Gusano de Roca], cerca de el aparecieron uno animales más pequeños, tal vez del tamaño de un perro mediano, pero igualmente de extrañas parecía un ser un bicho con un pequeño caparazón en su espalda con dos protuberancias por lado en su parte inferior y con dos brazos con tres garras por cada cada uno, en su parte delantera. En medio de ella había una boca grande con dos placas que cumplían la función de las mandíbulas como también de sus dientes.

Estas criaturas van en grupo de uno diez y hacían un ruido extraño, como el de un insecto junto al de un roedor, mientra se movían velozmente en todas direcciones pero nunca pasándose mucho del uno al otro. Después de ver a este primer grupa aparecieron otros y otros aunque ninguna parecía hostil ni a mi ni al gusano, todo lo contrario en realidad parecían más concentrado en su búsqueda, probablemente de comido que en otra cosa pero igual me puse alerta, no importa que sean pequeños todavía tenían esas garras, las cuales me podían hacerme daña si las usaban aunque por suerte me ignoraron. Después de eso, solo me quede viendo a estas criaturitas seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, mientras que el gusano se quedaba inmóvil, tanto que si no supiera que es un ser vivo lo hubiera confundido con el suelo rocoso de la caverna.

La escena a mi alrededor aunque rara todavía extrañamente bella, puede ser por la caverna en si misma o por su flora y fauna extraña o por todo eso junto, pero igualmente lo encontré hermoso aunque mi contemplación del paisaje fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando escuche uno fuerte chillidos. Cuando encontré el origen de ellos, me sorprendí por la escena que estaba presenciando, ya que eran esa pequeñas criaturas de antes estaba corriendo en total caos a todos lado. La causa de ello fue evidente para mi, en el medio de todo ese caos se encontraba un gran ciempiés azul que en su afiladas sostenía a una de esas pequeñas criatura, la cual se encontraba en pánico pero rápidamente se callo cuando el [Quilópodo] cerro su mandibular por completo, matando en el acto a la pobre criaturita, para luego retirase, junto con ella, con gran velocidad a una grieta en el suelo. Esta muestra de pura naturaleza me fascino profundamente pero más el depredador.

El [Ciempiés] era como un quilópodo normal solo más grande , su exoesqueleto era de color azul, tenía grandes mandíbulas con otras más pequeñas en su interior, con pequeñas antenas y como era de esperarse, tenía una gran cantidad de patas repartidas en su largo cuerpo. Algo interesante de ella, era que en su parte trasera tenía como una especie de protuberancia bioluminiscente de color verde, posiblemente sea un señuelo para atraer a su preso o tal vez sea para otra cosa, como la comunicación o la reproducción pero ¿Quién sabe? obviamente yo no.

Aunque estaba fascinada con todo lo que pude ver, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver de donde vine, ya que si me dejaba llevar por mi curiosidad lo más probable era que me perdiera y si mi suerte era mala, terminara enfrentando a algún cosa que pudiera estar viviendo en estas cavernas. Cuando finalmente salí del pasillo, inmediatamente note que el sol esta ya casí puesto- Oh realmente me quede mucho tiempo en ella aunque en mi defensa, desperte cuando el sol ya estaba bien arriba- Me dije a mi misma pero eso no era de importancia en este momento. Lo importante era que tenía que prepararme un refugio para pasar la noche, aunque no estaba cansada y podía ver en oscuridad todavía no sabía nada de este lugar y de las criaturas que lo habitaban, lo que implica que no sabía que tan seguro fuera deambular de noche y con que criaturas me podía encontrar junto con que no cuanto peligro significaban para mi. Es por eso que el mejor curso de acción era refugiarme esta noche y esperar a ver lo que ella traería hacía mi aunque en un lugar segura claramente, y así conoceré poco a poco lo que la noche tenga que dar.

Así empecé a instalarme en las ruinas cerca de la entrada que había desbloqueado, para futuras investigaciones en ella, aunque mi "refugio" es realmente un monto de escombros que hacía un "techo" para refugiarme pero no había nada más que eso. No tenía nada más, porque no había nada que pudiera usar para hacer algo para mejorar mi "refugio", ni una hoguera tenía porque no tenía ni la menor idea de como hacerla- Soy maestra, no fui formada para sobrevivir en la naturaleza ni tampoco era necesario, ya que en la tierra toda la naturaleza esta muerta- Pensé con frustración por estar sentada debajo de estos escombros sin ningún tipo de comodidad, solo tierra y piedra- Veamos el lado bueno del asusto, al menos no tengo que preocuparme de la oscuridad, ya que puedo ver perfectamente en ella; no me tengo que preocupar por calentarme, ya que esta noche tiene buen clima... aunque eso puede cambiar pero creo poder arreglármelas y no necesito dormir porque aun no estoy ni una poco cansada... aunque eso no se hasta cuando- Pensé en un intento de animarme mientra estaba en esta penosa situación aunque sin mucho éxito, ya que tenía un montón de problemas de ¿cómo llegue aquí? y ¿Dónde es "aquí"? como también ¿Qué comeré?,etc, etc y etc.

Pero mientra estaba encencerrada en mi mente, la noche extendió su reino y con su llegada toda luz desapareció, aunque no importaba mucha ya que podía ver claramente pero eso no me saco de mi inquietud pues todo estaba muy callado, solo el ruido del mar se podía escuchar pero nada más. Ese hecho me daba una sensación de mucha incomodidad como si algo malo estuviera por pasar pero sin saber cuando y donde, realmente una sensación horrible pero tenía que soportarla- Solo relájate, nada malo va a pasar (Noto de autor: Nunca digas eso) solo es tu imaginación, solo tenemos que esperar al amanecer y todo estera bien- Me decía a mi misma en un vano intento de animarme aunque fue interrumpido cuando de repente un raro ruido se adueño de la noche. El ruido se asemejaba al sonido de enjambre, un enjambre muy pero que muy grande y con mucho movimiento, a pesar de que sabía que era una mala idea, mi curiosidad me gano, y salí del "refugio" para ver la causa de ese sonido.

Lo primero que vi unas criaturas voladoras parecidas a un langostino del tamaño de una ave pequeña, con tres pares de alas y unas grandes fauces llenas de dientes muy afilados, claramente eran carnívoros y su numero no dejaba de rebalse.

Mis ojos de dirigieron inmediatamente a la entrada del pasillo que había desbloqueado, ya que de ella estaba saliendo un enorme enjambre de estas criaturas voladores, los cuales no dejaban de moverse. Me estremecí al verlos, ya que parecía muy peligroso como un cardumen de pirañas aunque peor, ya que podían volar. El enjambre no dejaba de crecer más y más hasta que se hizo tan inmenso que cubría todo el cielo en donde estaba, al verlo algo en mi cabeza se encendió- ¿Y si esa gran roca hubiera sido puesto hay a propósito?- Pensé por un segundo ante de maldecirme a mi misma, ante la muy probable posibilidad de que esa roca haya sido puesta apropósito en ese pasillo para justamente bloquear la salido de esas criaturas voladoras- Si es así, significa que realmente la jodí- Pensé con frustración junto con miedo, ya que esto podía ponerme en una situación de vida y muerte, y sería enteramente mi culpa- Maldición- Pensé enojada aunque no pude pensar mucho en eso, ya que algo totalmente inesperado paso o mejor dicho escuche algo inesperado.

{Felicidades jugador o jugadora, has llegado al nivel 101 con ellos se le ha desbloqueado una rama de habilidades [Maestra Suprema] y [Deseo]. Gracias por usar nuestro servidor y que disfrute su experiencia}

De repente escuche una voz que salía de la nada, lo cual fue aterrador, y que me dejo totalmente desorientada, ya que lo que acabo de escuchar es totalmente imposible pero no tuve el suficiente tiempo para procesarlo cuando fue nuevamente sorprendido.

{Felicidades jugador o jugadora,has adquirido los títulos de [Rompe Destino], [La Gran Sabía], [Señora de la Naturaleza] y [Deidad Heteromórfica Suprema]. Gracias por usar nuestro servidor y que disfrute su experiencia}

Bueno, si antes ya estaba desorientada ahora lo estaba aun más pero al menos ahora se que tengo una base solidad para afirma que tengo todas mis habilidades que tenía en YGGDRASIL y ahora más, ya que supere el techo del nivel 100 lo cual era genial pero no tuve, de nuevo, mucho tiempo para pensar en ella cuando volví a escuchar al enjambre y me di cuenta que se estaban dirigiendo a mi- Mierda- No pude evitar pensar aunque al menos ahora sabía que tenía mis habilidades para hacerles frente pero igualmente estaba en una mala situación, ya que ellos son muchos y yo una.

Bueno es hora para afrontar al destino jajaja- Dije en voz alta con diversión, haciendo referencia a uno de mis nuevos títulos, mientra me preparaba para resistir el asalto del enjambre- ¡No me iré a la oscuridad sin pelear! ¡No desapareceré sin luchar!- Grite mentalmente llena de determinación y convicción, estaba muy emocionada por la posibilidad de un desafío y el peligro de una muerte inminente en vez de asustarme me emocionaba aun más y con eso empecé a activar mis habilidades defensivas. Y así era como me prepare para recibí el asalta pero antes de que eso sucediera algo extraño paso... Nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en los dominios de los inmortales en una parte que incluso lxs dioses y diosas temen entrar, ese lugar el dominio de las hermanas del destino o [Moiras], las entidades supremas de este mundo ya que ella hacen y controlan los destinos de todos sus habitantes, ya sean mortales o inmortales. Si ellas quisiera podrían hacer caer a los dioses y poner a otros, osea podían cambiar el mismísimo orden celestial de Taratan por puro capricho si quisieran, es por eso que son veneradas y temidas por todes, lo que hace que estén constantemente recibiendo ofrendas de todas y todos los inmortales, en un claro intento de ganar su favor.

En lugar en donde ellas residían era un hermoso santuario de estilo griego clásico, que estaba lleno de hilos en todos lado, estos hilos representaban la vida y el destino de cada individuo. En el centro del santuario se entraba tres doncellas, una de ellas se encontraba hilando el hilo mientra otra se encontraba revisando los hilos y la última cortando algunos hilos de vecen cuando. Ellas eran Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos, las hermanas del destino, las moiras, la parca o otro sin fin de nombre para referirse a ellas.

Mientras ellas se encontraba haciendo lo que ellas siempre han estado haciendo, de repente todo el santuario empezó a temblar, lo que sorprendió a las hermanas y fue aun más, cuando vieron como todo el santuario era cubierto por una niebla negra. La cual estaba envolviendo los hilos, lo que hizo preocupar mucho a las hermanas pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo tiempo para preocuparse cuando de repente una extraña fuerza las expulso de su santuario. Cuando fueron totalmente expulsadas, la niebla se trago a todo el santuario y tomo la forma de un domo, el cual se solidifica y en el apareció un extraña marca, la cual ninguna de las hermanas habían visto nunca y eso es preocupante, ya que ellas conocen todo lo que este mundo tuvo, tenía y tendría pero este símbolo les era totalmente desconocido.

Esto esta mal, muy mal- Dijo Láquesis muy preocupada mientras veía el domo que envolvía lo que hace unos momento fue su hogar.

¡Por el Caos! ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!- Grito Atropos con pura indignación haber sido tan bruscamente sido expulsadas de su santuario.

Nos quedamos desempleados- Dijo con tristeza Cloto con algunas lagrimas en su ojos mientras que sus hermanas la veían con horror pero no por ella, si no por su declaración. Pues ella conllevaba mucho más que solo perder su hogar también perdieron en unos pocos segundos toda su influencia y poder que desde que nacieron había tenido. Al perderlos se convirtieron en solo unas entidades inmortales comunes pero sin ningún atributo más que ese, lo cual para ella era lo más horrible que le pudo pasa. Toda su vida fueron mimadas y venerada por su poder pero ahora lo acababan de perder todo eso y eso significa una cosa- Tendremos que buscar trabajo- Pensaron al unisono las tres hermanas para luego empezar a romper en llanto por su desgracia.

Mientras el doma se consolidaba en su lugar, lo que causo que el destino dejara de ser controlado por cualquier ser, se podía ver a un trió de hermanas llorando por haber perdido su posición y sin saberlo ellas serían las primeras testigas del primer día de una nueva Era para todo Taratan. Y ni mortal o inmortal quedaría sin ser tocado por el, ya que uno de los seres más peligrosos y poderosos de toda la existencia acaba de hacer acto de presencia en este mundo, uno de los 41 seres supremos acababa de llegar y este mundo se estremecería, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, por ello. Una nueva Era acaba de nacer y su arquitecta sería la ser suprema Yamaiko, incluso si ella quiere o no.

Harem de Yamaiko

Medusa

Aracne

Caribdis

Escila

Pandora, la primera mujer.

Hécate, Diosa de la Hechicería.

Rhea, titánide y madre de la primera generación de lxs Olímpicxs.

Perséfone, Diosa de la primavera y verano, reina del Inframundo o Hades.

Deméter, Diosa de la agricultura.

Hestia, Diosa del hogar y el fuego.

Eris, Diosa de la discordia.

Atenea (A Medusa y Aracne no le va a gustar)

Artemisa

Afrodita, Diosa de la belleza y el amor.

Hera, Diosa del matrimonia y reina de las diosas.

Anfítrite, Diosa de los mares tranquilos y reina de los mares

Helena

Atalanta, Cazadora de Artemisa.

OC (Amazona)

Posiblemente más...

Gusano de roca - gusano acorazado

Serapede - Gran ciempiés

Ticker - Pequeñas criaturitas

kryll - criaturas voladoras


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Bueno es hora para afrontar al destino jajaja- Dijo Yamaiko en voz alta con diversión, haciendo referencia a uno de los nuevos títulos que había obtenido hace solo unos momentos, mientras se preparaba para resistir el asalto del enjambre- ¡No me iré a la oscuridad sin pelear! ¡No desapareceré sin luchar!- Grito mentalmente la nephilim llena de determinación y convicción junto a notorio espíritu chuunibyou. Yamaiko estaba muy emocionada ante la posibilidad de un desafío. El peligro de una muerte inminente en vez de asustarla solo la emocionaba aun más, quizás por no pensarlo mucho, y con esas emociones empezó a activar habilidades defensivas que habitualmente usaba en YGGDRASIL. Es así como se preparo para recibir el asalta del gran enjambre que la rodeaba pero antes de que eso sucediera algo extraño paso... de nuevo.

Yamaiko al verlo no pudo evitar pensar- ¡ENSERIO!- Gritando mentalmente de incredulidad al no poder procesar lo que tenía delante de ella. Ya que solo haces uno rato, Yamaiko, la cual estaba lista para afrontar el enjambre de pequeñas criaturas voladoras con afilados colmillos, las cuales ya habían empezado a abalanzarse sobre ella. En eso, un fuerte ruido empezó a escuchar la nephilim detrás de ella, el cual sonaba como el galope de un caballo pero su volumen daba la idea que lo que fuera que lo estaba causando no es un simple equino. El ruido que producía por alguna razón generaba sentimientos de miedo al que lo escuchara, es como este ruido fuera el preludio de algo, algo realmente horrible.

Este constante ruido, que no afectaba mucho a Yamaiko aunque si la ponía nerviosa, afecto profundamente al enjambre que rodeaba a la nephilim. Este enjambre de pequeños crustáceos voladores de las profundidades no pudo continuar con su asalto pues una sentimiento primordial se había apoderado de ellos, ese sentimiento es miedo y del más primitivo, el miedo a la muerte, el miedo al de dejar de existir. Un sensación producida por este galope que para todos los seres vivos que lo escuchara, excepto a Yamaiko, sonaba como una melodía que daba preludio a la catástrofe. Esto lo sintió cada miembro del enjambre, el cual solo aumentaba por cuanto más cerca se escuchaba.

Esta atmósfera produjo que el enjambre de krylls se sumiera en un impulso colectivo propio de animales sociales o sea mantenerse lo más unidos posibles y por ser animales voladores, manterse lo más elevados posible. Una respuesta primordial de estos seres al sentirse en verdadero peligro. Esto convirtió a esta letal nube compuesto por miles de miles de feroces depredadores en algo similar a una cardumen de asustados pecesitos temiendo por su depredador, salvando la diferencia de que no son peces ni vertebrados y que en vez de estar en el agua están el cielo volando. Aunque lo único que realmente importaba es la atmósfera de un peligro total, mientras más fuerte se escuchaba el galope más fuerte se hacía, entonces el ruido se detuvo repentinamente pero en vez de disipar el aire opresor que había en el ambiento. El silencio resultante del cese de ese galope fue aun más opresor y siniestro que antes, el paisaje cayo en un aire que solo prometía el final de todo.

En todo esto Yamaiko se encontraba bastante preocupada, a lo cual se le sumo una nuevo emoción que mato todo su espíritu entusiasta que tuvo al inició, miedo. Aunque no es el mismo miedo que sentía el enjambre sino más bien es el producto de todo el cambio repentino de la atmósfera que se ha formado a su alrededor y que dejo muy desconcertada junto a la preocupación por escuchar ese galope que extrañamente le resultaba muy familiar. Eso mismo le produjo una sensación de preocupación diferente, una que solo sentía en YGGDRASIL más específicamente hablando cuando sabía que se había metido nuevamente en una situación peligrosa pero en esta ocasión no había ningún miembro de Ainz Ooal Gown para sacarla de ella. Ese es la principal razón de su repentino sentimiento de miedo, el saber que no había ninguno de sus compañeres aquí para ayudarla. Algo que hizo sentir deprimida a Yamaiko aunque no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para profundizar sobre eso, ya que aun estaba en una situación donde tenía que enfocarse- No es momento ni lugar para eso- Pensó Yamaiko sacándose esa emoción deprimente que se estaba formando dentro de ella- Aunque me gustaría que alguno de ustedes estuviera aquí- Pensó Yamaiko con anhelo mientras finalizaba esa corriente de pensamiento que tenía por el momento.

Es así como finalmente pudo encarar la situación, lo cual significo darse la vuelta para enfrentar a lo que sea que haya el ruido de galope que había agitado de sobremanera a el enjambre y que Yamaiko sabía que estaba seguramente atrás de ella- ¿Porqué siento que soy un protagonista de una película de terror- Pensó la nephilim hembra mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a lo que tenía que enfrentarse ahora- Espero que esto no sea tan malo... Olvidenlo, esto ya esta bien mal y siento que solo puede volverse aun más malo- Pensó la ser suprema antes de finalmente encarar a lo que tenía detrás de ella y que le había generado tanto sentimientos de preocupación como de miedo.

En el instante que hizo contacto visual con lo que estaba ahora frente a ella, se quedo helada de una sensación mixta de asombro y de terror. Lo cual es de totalmente esperable, después de todos lo que tenía frente a ella no es algo que nadie esperaría o desearía ver en especial en la situación en que se encontraba la maestra cabeza de músculo. Eso sería el caso si Yamaiko no tuviera conocimiento de lo que estaba contemplando pero ella lo sabía y por ello sabe la magnitud de la nueva situación en que se encontraba.

Una situación tan grave como las entidades que ahora tenía delante de ella, estos seres que ella estaba bastante familiarizada y que por ello ella mucho asombro por verlos aunque es aun mayor su sentimiento de terror, ya que Yamaiko sabe lo que son capaces estas criaturas que tenía delante de ella. Lo sabe muy bien, pues esas criaturas es una de las peores pesadillas para jugadora de la clase que es Yamaiko y ella lo ha tenido que enfrentar en muchas ocasiones. Las entidades que estaba adelante de ella no es más ni menos criatura de YGGDRASIL para ser más exacto es uno de los minis jefes más fastidioso que un clase tanque se puede encontrar en el juego. Esta entidades que siempre vienen junto es conocido por un solo nombre [Jinete Sin Cabeza].

Los Jinetes Sin Cabezas en YGGDRASIL tiene un posición de mini jefes opcionales, los cuales no tienen una ubicación especifica sino que aparecen al azar aunque siempre ante de aparecer se puede escuchar el ruido del trote de su montura. En la comunidad este fenómeno es conocido como [La Marcha Mortal], el peor acontecimiento que un jugador o un grupo de jugadores puede experimentar. Ya que estos mini-jefes vienen en nivel siempre variantes, esto significa que hay muchas posibilidades de encontrarte con uno de muy alto nivel, lo cual tiene la posibilidad de arruinar una partida. Después de todo para derrotarlos a uno "normal" se necesitan siempre que todo un grupo de jugadores entre en combate. Lo cual implica un gasto de recursos no planeado de ante mano, que dificultara la partido que se había planeado y preparado, un extra problemática es que si no lo derrotas rápidamente, el jinete sin cabeza se ira temporalmente y volverá de en cuanto en cuanto, con toda su barra de vida recuperado, por lo menos una vente horas dentro del juego. Sin duda un gran sufrimiento para la mayoría de los jugadores, en especial debido a tiene una tendencia de aparecer en los momentos menos oportunos.

Eso es en particularmente más frecuentes si los/as jugadoras/es tienen como especie de sus avatar a un miembro de las razas humanoides, en especial si son de la especie de dioses de Asgard, los Aesir. Esto se debe principalmente la historia de fondo detrás de estos mini-jefes, los cuales por ser de la raza heteromórfico más precisamente de una de las especies más fuerte dentro de la familia de los no-muertos, los [Dullahan]. Los cuales tiene un papel dentro del lore de YGGDRASIL como "enemigos de los Aesir ". Esto hace que para los jugadores de esta especie le sea más frecuente que le aparezca los jinetes sin cabezas aunque al final todes jugadores y jugadoras de Yggdrasil tienen posibilidades de encontrarse con ellos.

Este es el caso de Yamaiko, el cual todavía tiene un amargo recuerdo de cuando en una partido un Jinete Sin Cabeza hizo que ella y sus compañeres del gremio tuvieran que retirarse debido a una significativa perdida de recursos y porque Yamaiko fue PK por el Dullahan jinete. Los Dullahan son los enemigos naturales de los [Tanques] dentro del YGGDRASIL, debido principalmente a su habilidad de [Rompe Defensas] junto a todo un árbol de habilidades [Anti-Defensas], a lo cual se le suma a su gran nivel de agilidad y de ataque. Estos niveles pueden tener una bonificación gracias a su montura cuando activa su habilidad racial [Caballería]. Yamaiko aun recuerda el momento en que fue asesinada por el jinete sin cabeza con mucha facilidad, algo que hirió profundamente el orgullo de la nephilim. Eso solo aumento cuando supo que sus compañeres tuvieron que derrotar al mini-jefe sin ella para luego retirarse debido a que ella había muerto, lo cual hizo que la estrategia que habían trazado Punitto Moe para la partido, donde Yamaiko tenía un papel crucial pero debido a este acontecimiento inesperado el plan de desmoronó y tuvieron que retirarse. Algo que Yamaiko se culpa sobre eso, a pesar de que sus compañeres siempre le decían que no lo fue y que la retirada tuvo que ver más por la perdida de materiales y a la penosa situación que se encontraron después de derrotar al jinete que porque murió. Todavía sigue siendo para ella una cicatriz en su orgullo.

A pensar de esa mala experiencia con los Dullahan a Yamaiko le encanta esta especie de no-muerto, este sentimiento nació un tiempo después del incidente con el Jinete Sin Cabeza en un evento especial nombrado como [El inició del Ragnarök]. En las cuales muchos de los jugadores y las jugadoras fueron parte, este evento se trato que en varios lugares de los nueve mundo que conforma YGGDRASIL, aparecerían una gran cantidad de bosses de diverso niveles de poder aunque todos muchos muy alto. En ese evento los miembros del Ainz Ooal Gown se enfrentaron a bosses que ya habían visto como Cainabel, el Primero del ancestro divino de sangre, el cual nuevamente fue una decepción, y otros nuevos como la conocida como la [Reina Dullahan], la cual fue todo un reto. Este boss fue la que hizo que Yamaiko le encantara los Dullahan, en especial su hermoso diseño de personaje. El cual ella uso como base para el diseño de la apariencia de Yuri Alpha, Increment y Decrement. Los compañeres de Ainz Ooal Gown le hacían bromas sobre las como las "hijas" de Yamaiko son en realidad las "princesas Dullahan" aunque solo Yuri Alpha es una Dullahan pero su parecido con la Boss Dullahan la delato. Fue vergonzoso para Yamaiko tener que admitir que si pudo tener un pequeño flechazo por la Reina Dullahan pero al final es solo un cadena de códigos informáticos y tras dejar de conectarse se fue lentamente olvidando de esos asuntos.

Tener nuevamente a un Jinete Sin Cabeza frente a ella, hizo que todo una ola de recuerdos y sentimiento se produjera en la mente de Yamaiko, lo cual le hizo sentir mucha nostalgia junto a una sensación calidad en su cuerpo, pero esos sentimientos cálidos fueron borrados de Yamaiko cuando vio como el Jinete Sin Cabeza bajo de su montura. Un enorme caballo negro profundo con un crin también negro y salvaje, el equino estaba equipado con una armadura ligera de un metal color negro junto a un cota de maya algo desgastada. A su al rededor de una niebla densa se había formado dándole un aura macabra. Sus ojos brillante de un color lila y en ellos solo salvajismos y brutalidad se podía encontrar pero aunque sus ojos reflejaban esas emociones mientras su jinete se encontraba sobre el se mantuvo calmado. Cuando la Dullahan se bajo de el, el semental soltó un fuerte relinche.

Yamaiko noto que tras ello, la misma niebla que rodeaba a este ser de siniestro empezó a aparecer a su alrededor, cubriendo todo y dando un aire de desolación a las ruinas donde Yamaiko había hecho su "refugio" para la noche. La nephilim también se dio cuenta que el aire se había vuelto mucho más denso, lo cual no comprobó con su respiración. Esto se reflejo en que Yamaiko sintió que estaba respirando algo más similar a agua que aire normal para un ser humano mortal. Su sentido del olfato también capto un aroma en aire denso, no sabía especificar que era pero no le disgusto para nada. En realidad, Yamaiko sintió una sensación de familiaridad con ese aroma y por alguna razón que ella no entendía se empezó a relajar, algo que claramente la dejo un poco desconcertada. Pero Yamaiko no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello cuando toda su atención se centro en la Dullahan, la cual empezó a caminar hacía ella.

El ruido de sus pasos se pudo escuchar con claridad, era pesado y metálico, el sonido de todo su equipamiento hacia eco. La apariencia de esta Dullahan dejaba claro que es un espécimen femenino, estaba equipada con una armadura de cuerpo completo que hace recordar a las armaduras de caballeros usado por los nobles de la Europa medieval. Como todo Jinete Sin Cabeza el color de su armadura es completamente negra. Sus pies están cubierto por un calzado blindado que termina en punto, sus piernas también estas blindadas, llevando grebas dejado de sus rodillas, rodilleras brindadas y quijotes en la parte superior de sus piernas, en sus costados llevaba musleras de metal negro que hace juego con el resto su set. Sobre ella tenía una falta formada por varias placas sobre puestas en forma escalonada, debajo de ella sale una falda de tela blanca desgastadas emergía, esta tela es extraña ya que parecía estar hecha de la misma niebla que ahora rodeaba esta ubicación. En sus caderas tenía una placa solida que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, en su pecho estaba cubierto por un peto sólido que también se amoldaba a su cuerpo, debajo de estas dos parte hay una cota de malla. En realidad su peto esta moldeado de una forma que deja relucir todo las curvas y encanto femenino de su portadora.

Sus hombros están equipado con una hombreras de un tamaño medio, ni tan pequeño ni tan grande para sobre salir, esto le da un imagen de uniformidad de esta armadura negra. Debajo de ella guardabrazo que cubre la parte que abarca desde los hombros hasta el codo. Sus codos estaban cubierto por codal acorazado, la siguiente parte de su brazo esta cubierto por brazales. Sus manos portan guanteletes de mediano tamaño. En su mano derecha sostenida una larga es espada, hoja es de color violeta la cual emite una aura negra, en su antebrazo izquierda lleva equipado un pequeño escudo redondo, en el centro de el tiene esculpido es rostro de una gorgona, rodeado por un aro que tenía grabadas serpientes saliendo del centro. En conjunto todo su set hacía relucir su figura aunque no voluminosa ni exhibiendo piel solo tenía una modesta figura, aunque si tenía un aura que impulsa la lujuria es modesto y eso tiene su encanto.

En su cuello se puede ver un collar compuesto de tres aros negros delgados. Yamaiko esta un tanto sorprendida por el hecho de que la Dullahan no tenía casco, ya que por el conocimiento de ella tenía los jinetes sin cabeza generalmente tienen un casco que cubre el lugar donde estaría su cabeza o simplemente no tendía cabeza y de su cuello saldría un llama gaseante de diversos colores. Pero lo que esta delante de Yamaiko llevaba su cabeza y no esta cubierta de ninguna forma. Eso dejo a la vista de Yamaiko el bello rostro juvenil de la Dullahan, sus ojos son grandes, sus iris violeta y tienen un gran brillo dentro de ellos. Sus cejas son delgadas aunque larga. Tiene una nariz pequeña, sus labios son delgados y tienen un piel muy blanca casi rosando con lo pálido. Lo más llamativo de ella es su cabello, si, su cabello rojo brillante y vivo. El cual se encontraba recogido, dejando solo algunos mechones libres. Los cuales están principalmente en su frente y en los costados de su rostros. Su rostro juvenil es encantador y su firme mirado le daban un aire aun más hermoso. Una mirada que Yamaiko sabía que estaba dirigida hacía ella.

Su paso es igualmente firme y sintonizador, lo cual hace que su avance sea recto y sin ningún movimiento sugerente, una seriedad profesional y disciplina emanaba de ella. Yamaiko no pudo más que quedarse quieta mientras veía el paso de la Dullahan que la llevaría a ella- Bien, bien, tranquilicémonos... ¡Ahhh! ¡¿QUÉ VOY HACER?!- Pensó Yamaiko con desesperación mientras intentaba encontrar una salida para su situación- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Porqué solo me quede quieta sin hacer nada?! ¡Acaso realmente quiero morir! ¡Tengo que hacer algo, ya!. ¿Huir? Mala idea, en YGGDRASIL tenías que reiniciar o sino te perseguiría indefinidamente pero aquí no hay reinicio ¡Es la realidad ahora!. ¿Luchar? Ni de bromas, ella es el peor enemigo que yo podría encontrar, un anti-tanque además su agilidad es demasiado alta para que le pueda dar un buen golpe. Lo peor es que ya se bajo de su caballo o sea que ya está en su segunda etapa... Esto muerta ¿no? Si que lo estoy... joder. Bueno al menos pude ver un bello lugar antes de morir, ¡en tu cara humanidad!- Pensó Yamaiko mientras se despedía mentalmente de la vida reconociendo su impotencia en esta situación- Sin tan solo no estuviera solo esto podría ser diferente- Pensó la nephilim sintiendo una profunda tristeza que había sostenía en su interior por mucho tiempo.

Cuando por fin pudo volver en si, Yamaiko vio que la jinete sin cabeza se había detenía muy cerca de ella. Ante eso la rompedora de destino se quedo firme mirando a lo que ella pensaba que sería su asesina- Bueno, como en todo mi vida "a mal clima buena cara"- Pensó Yamaiko con algo de valor ante lo que cree que sera sus últimos momentos en este mundo nuevo y hermoso en que se despertó hace menos de un día. Con eso en mente espero el inevitable final que ella había pensado que seria pero nuevamente los acontecimientos estaba apunto de dar otro inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

En el momento después de pensar eso último vio como la Dullahan movió su espada pero para el desconcierto de Yamaiko no fue hacía su dirección sino hacía abajo, al suelto. La gran espada se clavo con fuerza en la tierra haciendo un fuerte ruido en el proceso, una la luz oscura similar a la que tenía ya arma de la Dullahan empezó a surgir del suelo que se encontraba al rededor de donde la espada. La cual se volvía cada vez más fuerte y no paso mucho más tiempo para que esa luz formara un pequeño circulo, con varios símbolos en su interior. De ese circulo una pare de energía emergió, la cual se expandió a una rápida velocidad. Rápidamente paso a la Dullahan como a su su montura y a Yamaiko si hacerles ningún tipo daño directo o indirecto. Ese no fue el caso para el enjambro que desde el momento de la había llegado la Dullahan como su montura había estado tomado una cierta distancia pero a pesar de su miedo no quería dejar escapar una presa, ahora fuero expulsados violentamente por el campo de energía que había producido la espada de la jinete. Eso hizo que el enjambre se dispersara, lo cual produjo que hiciera acto de presencia el silencio. Algo que dejo una incomodada sensación a una confundida Yamaiko- ¿Eso no acaba de ser un [Campo de Seguridad]?- Pensó Yamaiko reconociendo la habilidad que acababa de hacer la bella Dullahan que tenía delante de ella. Algo que la dejo muy confundida, ya que esa Campo de Seguridad es una habilidad defensiva que servía como refugio seguro para un equipo en un partido difícil, sería como un lugar para tomar un respiro por algunos minutos para el que la usa como a sus aliados expulsando a todo lo que se denomine como [enemigo], Aunque solo con enemigos de bajo y medio nivel si hubiera enemigos de alto nivel o jugadores con habilidades de anti-defensas, Campo de Seguridad puede ser fácilmente destruida. Es una habilidad que Yamaiko esta muy familiarizado, pues la ha usa en múltiples ocasiones y es por eso mismo que estaba tan confundida- ¿Porqué uso Campo de Seguridad? ¿Porqué no fui afectado? ¿Qué significa que no me haya afectado? ¿Acaso no voy a morir?- Pensó la ser suprema esperanzada aunque aun con cierta confusión y con algo de incomodidad al no poder entender lo que estaba pasando. Algo que solo se volvió shock al ver lo siguiente acontecimiento.

Pues la jinete sin cabeza se había movido nuevamente siendo más exacto, se ha inclino en dirección a Yamaiko, tomando la misma postura de cuando un caballero medieval se inclinaba ante su señor, en este caso señora. Esto deja conmocionada a Yamaiko, la cual estaba desesperadamente buscando el significado de todo esta situación, nacido de un sin fin de cadena de acontecimientos que solo hacían que la deidad suprema de los heteromórficos se mareara cada más y más. Y parece que solo estaba comenzado para la desesperación de Yamaiko.

Soy Lirtiza Deu Hurtenc, miembra de la honrable caballería Dullahan parte del glorioso ejercito de la Gran Nazarick, guardiana personal de su excelencia Lady Yamaiko, [La Grande], [Diosa Suprema de los Heteromórficos], [Gran Señora de la Naturaleza], [Gran Sabía de Todos los Conocimientos], [La que el Destino Perdió], [Cuarta Punta de la Estrella-Pentagrama de la Gran Nazarick], parte de la [Segunda Triada] y una de el [Dúo del Saber]... Esta humilde sirvienta renueva su juramente de lealtad, son soy espada y escudo, su voluntad es mi camino. Ordene y cumpliré- Dijo con una voz firme la jinete Dullahan que responde al nombre de Lirtiza con gran devoción. Ante esto esto Yamaiko quedo atónita y en completo shock por lo acababa de escuchar, algo que sumado a su anterior estado solo incremento el poder del golpe mental que recibió, dejando a su mente en crisis total- ¡ENSERIO!- No pudo evitar gritar mentalmente con total incredulidad mientras que en exterior solo se quedaba mirando a la Dullahan sin poder hacer nada. Esto fue la situación por un largo rato, donde la jinete no-muerta seguiría inclinada sin momearse o hablar, lo cual le dio tiempo a Yamaiko para recuperarse y poder por fin dar una respuesta.

B-bueno Liriza-san, levántate... así podemos hablar- Dijo Yamaiko con inseguridad pero Lirtiza al escuchar la voz de su señora cumplió con su pedido, volviendo a estar frente a frente con una Yamaiko muy incomoda- Esta será una larga noche- Pensó la ser suprema mientras se sentaba en la tierra a lo cual fue seguida por la joven Dullahan, la cual no dejaba de mirar a Yamaiko, algo que solo la puso nerviosa. Es con esto que comienza verdaderamente las aventuras de Yamaiko en este nuevo y fascinante mundo, el cual traerá muchas sorpresas para todes.

Punto de vista de Liriza Deu Hurtenc

Soy Liriza Deu Hurtenc o Lira para abreviar, soy una orgullosa miembro de la gloriosa caballería Dullahan de la Gran Nazarick, la guardia personal de nuestra gran señora, lady Yamaiko, y yo tengo el honor de ostentar el título de [Guardiana Personal] de nuestra suprema señora, la protectora y benefactora de nuestra orgullosa especie, los Dullahan.

Los Dullahan, una de la especie de no-muertos más poderosas, conocida popularmente como la raza de los jinetes sin cabeza, y en opinión mía, somos una raza muy orgullosa con una gran disciplina y honor, siempre siguiendo las viejas leyes, que rige la mayor parte de nuestras vidas. En general, los miembros de mi especie es muy fría, disciplinada y honorable como también despiadada y cruel en muchas ocasiones, algo que yo no soy. No es que haya nacido diferente, solo que me crié en el Gran Santuario de Nazarick, más específicamente, en el lugar más sacro de toda la Gran Nazarick, la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, el hogar de los seres más inimaginablemente poderosos de toda la creación del Yggdrasil, los cuarenta y un seres supremos. Los cuales, son los pilares indispensables para que existiera como también para que prosperará la gran Nazarick. Aunque mi crianza se realizó en el décimo piso como en el noveno piso...y ese último solo de recordarlo me estremezco, eso es entendible, ya que en ese piso fue donde, lady Yuri Alpha, me entreno para convertirme en la perfecta [Guardiana Personal] Lady Yamaiko, la madre de Lady Yuri Alpha y la protectora de nuestra clase.

Aunque seguramente se estarán preguntando, ¿Qué es un [Guardián Personal]? Bueno, estaré más que encantada de decirles. Los [Guardianes Personales], son como el mismo nombre, es un tipo de [Guardián] de Nazarick, que posiblemente sean los que más honoríficos y respeto tenga dentro de la sociedad nazarickiana, incluso más que los [Guardianes de Piso], aunque también somos los guardianes con más poco poder real entre todas las clases de guardianes, ya que no tenemos autoridad oficial de ningún tipo. El único deber y función de un [Guardián Personal] es la protección total del ser supremo, que hayamos sido asignado, este puesto es hasta que nuestras propias almas se hayan extinto, en mi caso, mi objetivo de proteger, como de adoración, es Lady Yamaiko.

Para ser un Guardián Personal es necesario más que solo ser talentoso, fuerte, disciplinado y capas, algo que en la Gran Nazarick sobre, es necesario ser escogido por el mismísimo ser supremo al cual, si cumplimos con otros ciertos requisitos, terminaremos protegiendo para toda la eternidad. Esos requisito adicionales, son una serie de requisitos físicos y mentales como una intensa preparación académica de un sin fin de campos, como historia, estrategia, análisis, filosofía, diplomacia y psicología. Un Guardián Personal no solo son los que protegen al ser supremo que nos escogió, sino que también son su asistente, su ayudante y posiblemente su "mano derecha", esos nos hace ser su "representante" cuando el/ella/elle no están disponibles, es por qué tenemos que tener la suficiente preparación intelectual, académico y filosóficas para poder cumplir esa función, si es necesario. Yo, en lo personal prefiero no hacerlo, es demasiado responsabilidad ser representante de un ser suprema, cualquier cosa que hiciéramos o digamos tiene un gran impacto pues todo lo que hagamos será en nombre de un ser supremo, cualquier error podría causar un montón de malinterpretado y si nuestro ser supremo que representamos tiene que salir a aclarar, es tomado como una total incompetencia de parte de nosotros.

Además, la presión y expectativa que recae sobre nosotros cada vez que tomamos la función de "representante" es casi tan inmensa como el mismísimo ser supremo al cual tenemos que representar, es por eso que tengo mucha admiración de Lady Hippolyta, la primera Guardiana Personal que fue nombrado y del ser supremo más importante, el líder de Ainz Ooal Gown, Lord Momonga. Aunque todes los 41 seres supremos tienen una absoluta autoridad en la Gran Nazarick es imposible negar que, el Rey de los 41 seres supremos tiene mayor autoridad que los restantes cuarenta seres supremos, aunque eso no es ningún menosprecio a ninguno de los restantes seres supremo, solo estoy diciendo la noción social imperante en la Gran Nazarick. Pero me estoy saliendo del tema, Lady Hippolyta es la representación de todo lo que un Guardián Personal tiene que ser, es fuerte, disciplinada, inteligente, astuta, capas y muy atenta a todo, cumple con todas las expectativas y exigencias que su puesto le exige, y lo hace con tanta naturalidad que solo Lady Albedo y Lord Demiurge pueden superar. Me da tanta envidia pero al mismo tiempo respetó y admiración, era mi modelo a seguir, todo lo que deseó ser, todo lo que un buen Guardián Personal tiene que aspirar a ser, mi imposible aunque si algo he aprendido de Lady Yamaiko es jamás rendirme y perseverar.

La razón por qué tengo tanta estima sobre Lady Hippolyta fue, junto a Lady Yuri Alpha, la que me entreno para poder convertirme en la guardiana personal de Lady Yamaiko, Lady Hippolyta fue la que se dedicó a entrenar mi cuerpo e inculcar el código de los guardianes, las reglas, deberes y obligaciones que todo guardián tiene que saber y cumplir, de esos tiempo de entrenamiento y de clase donde nació total admiración así ella y todo que representa. De Lady Yuri Alpha aprendí todo lo no relacionado al combate y disciplina, ya saben, todo los otros requisito y Lady Yuri Alpha, fue implacable en su enseñanza aunque eso no le quitaba que era una cariñosa maestra, como una madre, a pesar de que es extraño verla de esa forma, ya que tenemos la misma edad y que nos criamos juntas. Pero volviendo al tema, todo lo que Lady Yuri Alpha me enseñó se me quedó, aunque sigo considerando que no sé cómo usarla ya que muy olvidadiza y torpe, en especial en el ámbito social y aún más si me encuentro con un desconocido.

En realidad, en lo personal, creo que no estaba lista para asumir el puesto de [Guardián Personal] de Lady Yamaiko pero mi señora, Lady Yuri Alpha y Lady Hippolyta creen que ya estaba lista, y que objeción podía tener contra ninguna de ella y mucho menos juntas. Así es como termine siendo nombrada oficialmente como [Guardiana Personal de Yamaiko]. Desde entonces mi vida cambió para siempre, deje de ser una ciudadana de la Gran Nazarick, aunque desde el principio ya era diferente aunque ahora se oficializó, y pase a ser un miembro de la alta esfera nazarickiana, osea el mundo de los guardianes. Con eso, se me cortaron toda posibilidad de interactuar con los civiles comunes, aunque nunca realmente lo tuve o quise tenerla alguna vez, ya que adónde fuera sería reconocida inmediatamente por todo los nueve mundos y honrada por ello, osea cero posibilidad de hablar de igual a igual con un desconocido. La única relación normal que podía tener es con otros guardianes y con los residentes de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, ya que con la población civil seria, sin importar que pidiera que me tratara como un igual, una relación donde yo soy su superior y mi palabra estaría casi al mismo nivel que la ley. Si, es complicado, aveces desearía que no fuera así pero no podía deshonrar la posición que Lady Yamaiko me había honrado en dar.

Mi relación con Lady Yamaiko, por ser una Dullahan, es de mucho respeto y adoración. Mi gente, mi pueblo, mi especie, los Dullahan han tenido una relación muy estrecha con Lady Yamaiko por muchas generaciones. Según los relatos de lxs ancianxs Dullahan, como lxs historiadorxs nazarickianxs, nuestra relación con Lady Yamaiko o [La Grande], como es conocida mi señora entre mi gente, inicio cuando nuestra especie se encontraba apunto de la extinción. Mi pueblo siempre fue muy orgulloso y osado, eso nos hizo ser conocido por los nueve mundos y eso mismo nos hizo entrar en conflicto con una de las principales raza de dioses en Yggdrasil, los Aesir. No sé cómo inicio realmente, hay muchas versiones de eso, pero el resultado fue evidente, fuimos totalmente derrotados y nuestra clase tuvo que huir de los nueve mundo principales. En ese éxodo, mi pueblo estuvo apunto de perecer pero gracias a la fuerza y determinación de nuestra gobernante, la [Reina Dullahan], nuestra gente sobrevivió lo suficiente para encontrarla. Y ahí entra en escena mi señora, en nuestro éxodo llegamos a los límites de la creación y en ella, mi especie, encontró a un ser, de una especie que se creía ya extinta y que al igual que nosotres era enemiga de los Aesir, una Nephilim, Lady Yamaiko. La cual se compadeció de nuestra situación y nos dio refugio, hasta que volvimos a ser la poderosa raza que alguna vez fuimos, que gracias al conocimiento y sabiduría que Lady Yamaiko nos dio, mi clase próspero más que nunca. De ese hecho histórico inicio nuestra relación con Lady Yamaiko, [La Grande], la cual paso a ser la diosa de nuestra gente y con la amistad de nuestra señora con nuestra reina, nuestros lazos se volvieron irrompible. Así es como Lady Yamaiko se volvió nuestra protectora, a cambió nosotres la adoramos y nos volvimos sus fieles sirvientes, eso se reflejo cuando Lady Yamaiko quiso sumarse a la Alianza, la futura Gran Nazarick, y siendo como ella es, nos preguntó si querías también sumarnos, algo que fue respondido por las siguiente palabras "Donde vaya La Grande, nosotres la seguiremos", una frase pronunciada por nuestra reina y que se volvió el credo de mi pueblo. Luego, lo demás ya es historia.

Esa es una de las razones por la que termine siendo la candidata con mayor posibilidad de convertirse en la Guardiana Personal de Lady Yamaiko, algo que cuando fue reconocida oficialmente, fue de un gran orgullo y celebración para mí especie o al menos eso dicen. Digo eso último, por que nunca tuve mucho contacto con la comunidad de lxs Dullahan de la Gran Nazarick, algo que se debe a que fui criada en La Gran Tumba de Nazarick y no en la principal comunidad de Dullahan nazarickiana, El Gran Faro. Aunque no se los detalles, esto se debe a otro suceso histórico de nuestra especie y de la Gran Nazarick, el romance y casamiento entre Lady Yamaiko y nuestra gobernante, la Reina Dullahan, otro hecho de mucho orgullo para mí clase. De esa unión, nacieron varias hijas y una de ella fue Lady Yuri Alpha, la que es conocido por nuestro pueblo como, [La Princesa Dullahan], y aunque el nacimiento de Lady Yuri Alpha tuvo que ser un momento de felicidad para nuestra señora y nuestra gobernante, fue todo lo contrario. Al parecer, a nuestra gobernante no quiso reconocer a Lady Yuri Alpha como su hija, algo que hizo que Lady Yamaiko se distanciará de nuestra gobernante, y que terminó con que Lady Yamaiko, la cual en ese momento residía en el Gran Faro, se trasladará con Lady Yuri Alpha y un pequeño grupo de sirvientes Dullahan, con sus familias, a la Gran Tumba de Nazarick. Y aquí inicia mi historia, ya que una de esas sirvientas había una que resultó ser mi madre, la cual me llevo con ella a la Gran Tumba de Nazarick y debido a que no había muchos infantes en el lugar sacro de todo la Gran Nazarick, termine jugando y relacionarme con la joven Lady Yuri Alpha. Es así como me volví muy cercana al círculo íntimo de una de los 41 seres supremos, aún hasta hoy me siento avergonzado de haberme referido a Lady Yamaiko como "Yamaiko" sin ningún tipo de honorífico y como si fuera alguien normal... hasta el día de hoy, todavía me preguntó por que mi señora nunca pido que detuviera ese acto tan ofensivo. Solo con el paso de los años me di cuenta de mi error y lo corregí inmediatamente, también pedí disculpa por esa época, algo que Lady Yamaiko respondió con un "que nunca le importó", algo que demuestra su gran bondad, y con un"en realidad me gustaba esos tiempos" algo que hasta hoy me desconcierta, ya que no sé si era una broma o si tiene un significado oculto.

Pero creo que me deje llevar y me desvíe de lo importante, lo cual es que estoy total y absolutamente perdida y peor, he perdido la ubicación de Lady Yamaiko- ¿Cómo paso esto?... Soy una total inútil- Pensé deprimida mientras seguía caminando en medio de esto bosque, intentando descifrar donde estaba y más importante ¿Dónde estaba Lady Yamaiko?. Lo último que me acuerdo, es que había acompañado a mi señora en una de sus muchas excursiones a lugares desconocidos de los nueve mundo principales, por razones de investigación y por pura curiosidad, Lady Yamaiko siempre ha tenido un espíritu inquieto y muy curioso, lo cual nos ha metido muchas veces a lugares peligroso- A veces parece ser una niña pero cuando la situación lo a merita, la verdadera Lady Yamaiko siempre sale... aunque me gustaría que dejará de ir a lugares tan peligrosos- Pensé para luego suspiraba, mientras recordaba todas las veces que mi vida corrió peligro en alguna de las excursiones de mi señora, la cual por ser quien era no tenía nada de que preocuparse realmente... tal vez solo mi seguridad- Aunque gracias a ello, soy una de las guardianas más poderosa de la Gran Nazarick- Pensé con alegría mientras inflaba mi pecho de orgullo por ese logro, aunque rápidamente baje los hombros y suspiré al pensar cuanto tuve que pasar para llegar a ese nivel- y cuántas veces mi cabeza estuvo apunto de perderse- Pensé asustada por esa posibilidad, ya que muchas veces estuve muy cerca de que pasará y para un Dullahan, perder su cabeza es el mayor signo de deshonra. No es que no pudiéramos vivir sin ella, solo nos complicaría en no poder hablar y que nos costará más ver nuestro entorno, bueno, hasta que nos acostumbremos a la visión de 360 ° o [Visión perfecta], como algunos lo llaman. Sinceramente, no es de mi agrado, podes ver todo y al mismo tiempo, si, y ese mismo es el problema, con esa forma de ver el mundo nunca podes concentrarte en un objetivo, además es muy exigente para el cuerpo junto a que es muy frecuente desorientarse como perder la noción de donde se encuentra tu cuerpo, lo que hace que nos tropecemos y que no podamos coordinar bien los movimientos de nuestro cuerpo, o al menos ese es mi caso, se de algunos Dullahan que prefieren esta forma de visión que la normal pero son una total minoría.

Nuestras cabeza, cuando se desconectan de nuestros cuerpo aún sigue conectados espiritualmente, lo que pase con nuestro cuerpo la cabeza lo sentirá y viceversa, es por eso que se llama "Perdida de cabeza" cuando el lazo espiritual que une a las dos partes es interrumpido o cortado totalmente. En ese caso de que eso pasara, por el honor de los Dullahan, nosotres tendremos que ir en una búsqueda de nuestra cabeza pérdida y no podremos volver a nuestra comunidad hasta que la hayamos recuperado, pues serias visto como una paria de nuestra comunidad y una desgracia para su familia, la que perdería prestigio delante toda la comunidad y el prestigio es una caso casi santa para mí gente, o al menos eso es lo que madre me ha contado, pues como dije anteriormente nunca tuve contacto con la comunidad de mi especie. Para evitar "perder nuestras cabezas" nosotres llevamos en nuestros cuellos grandes collares, conocidos como [Collares de Unión], que pueden variar según a que familia pertenezca, tu posición dentro de ella o en la comunidad y por como le guste al Dullahan portador de el, aunque este está limitado por las primeras.

El mío es la unión de tres anillos delgados de [Acero Negro de Helheim], lo que significa que son muy livianos y flexible como también increíblemente resistente, que envuelven todo mi cuello. También está hecho para ser parte de mi armadura, [Armadura de Verdadero Caballero Negro], la que está fue hecha a la medida, con el mismo material que mi collar de unión, y con algunos atributos mágicos agregados por los mejores forjadores-mágicos de toda la Gran Nazarick. Esta armadura fue hecha para mí, la cual mi única misión es garantizar la protección y seguridad de mi señora, es por eso que solo lo mejor se me fue dado, osea que está armadura es del máximo nivel que puede existir en la creación de Yggdrasil, [Clase Mundial]. Un nivel de poder, de artesanía y precisión que solo puede ser forjado por el mismísimo Lord Amanomahitotsu y en su mismísimo taller, La Forja.

Esta armadura, que se me fue dada para proteger a mi señora, es para mí más importante que mi vida misma, como también bien es la seguridad de mi señora. Esta armadura, como mi posición, todavía me causa incredulidad, ya que aún no lo puedo creer, y hasta hoy en día no creo que sea lo suficiente digna para portar la posición que se me fue dada y mucho menos tener equipada ésta magnífica pieza de inimaginable poder.

Y hoy se reafirma esa posición, mientras camino pérdida en tierras desconocida, sin tener ni una solo pista de mi ubicación- Ni siquiera sé si estoy en los nueve mundos principales de la creación del Yggdrasil- Pensé con desesperación e irritación por mi situación actual y lo peor- No estoy con Lady Yamaiko, mi deber mi razón de ser es proteger a mi señora. Si al menos ella estuviera aquí, el estar totalmente pérdida no sería tan grave, ya que mi deber primario aún podría ser cumplido pero, eso no pudo ser, y ahora estoy perdida en donde quien sabe y solo, sin poder proteger a Lady Yamaiko... en resumen sin poder cumplir con mi misión... Sin duda, soy un fracaso de guardiana- Pensé deprimida mientras volvía a recordar como paso esto, lo último que recordaba era estar al lado de mi señora y al siguiente momento está despertándome en una playa, muy midgardiana para mí gusto- Porque no pudo ser una playa de Helheim, aguas oscuras con arena violeta o rojiza y con un clima frío- Pensé irritada, sabiendo que soy una no-muerta de alto nivel no era sorpresa que detestaba todo lo que no tuviera el toque, la esencia, de la muerte, además como orgullosa ciudadana nazarickiana cualquier lugar demasiado diferente al clima natural y habitual en Helheim no es de mi gusto- Además quien es su sano juicio, quiere una esfera de gas quemándose como su principal ordenador de vida, es mejor la oscuridad y la energía negativa como ordenador de "vida", es más duradero y no explota o se apaga en unos cuantos millones de años...- Pensé mientras seguía argumentando las ventajas de mi forma de "vida", muy seguramente en un intento de olvidar mi situación actual, la cual es muy deprimente mejor descargar mi frustración sobre los seres vivos semejante a la biología Aesir y Vanir.

Soy una no-muerta que esperaban, puede ser diferente a la mayoría de los Dullahan, pero todavía soy una nazarickiana, mi odio hacia los dioses es un instinto natural. No solo por la historia de mi clase con ellos, sino por todo que hicieron contra mi patria y el daño que los dioses nos hicieron solo puede ser perdonados por los 41 seres supremos, nosotres nunca. Es por eso que es muy común, el disgusto o en el peor de los casos, el odio así todo lo que sea de los dioses o que tenga influencia de ellos. Es por eso que son muy mal vistos los humanos mortales, ya que son una raza degenerada y manipulada por los dioses para ser sus esclavos, de muy respetada raza de los humanos inmortales. Los humanos inmortales son muy escasos y son vistas muy bien por la sociedad nazarickiana, ya que tienen muchos atributos y capacidades admiradas como también una gran ética y honor, también son la especie hermana de la especie de mi señora y Lord Guerrero Takemikazuchi, los Nephilim. Algo que le da una categoría de mucha cercanía de los seres supremo, algo que se refleja con que la mayor parte de la población de humanos inmortales estén recibiendo en La Gran Tumba de Nazarick- Lady Aureole Omega es ejemplo de ello, no solo es portadora de una gran belleza eterna sino de una gran sabiduría y capacidad en cumplir sus tareas- Pensé con mucho respeto hacía unas de mis principales figuras de autoridad que tuve en mi infancia y que marcó mucho en mí forma de ser, desde su disciplina, buen comportamiento y código de conducta normal, todo, se me fue inculcado por Lady Aureole Omega- Lady Aureole Omega estaría muy decepcionada de mi, si me viera ahora- No puede evitar pensar de ese tema mientras seguía caminando en este lugar abandona de las manos de los seres supremos y de un ambiente de mal gusto. Y no solo era la situación y el ambiente, lo malo, también era la fauna.

Para mí gran disgusto, pase todo el día buscando pistas de donde estaba como también intentar encontrar a mi señora, ambas búsquedas fueron un total fracasó y cuando en este mundo de dos soles la noche llegó, mi situación empeoró. Ya que un enjambre de pequeñas criaturas voladoras, que creo que era de la familia de los crustáceos, y con afiladas mandíbula me empezó a perseguir- Y para mí humillación, me vi obligada a huir, YO un Guardián de Nazarick huir de un enjambre de bichos, nunca más podré mostrar mi cara a mi señora después de eso- Pensé deprimida de mi humillante derrota aunque en realidad nunca me hicieron daño, su cantidad me hizo tener que retroceder y tener que esconderme. Aunque me quedé cerca del enjambre, si he aprendido algo es que para hacer una estrategia correcta siempre hay que tener estudiar a tu enemigo para poder vencerlo, fue difícil que el enjambre no me detectará, pero lo logré y cuando el primero de los dos soles salió, vi como el enjambre se empezó a mover a unas extrañas ruinas, que probablemente le perteneció a una primitiva civilización nativa de este mundo. Ahí vi como el enjambre entre en una especie de puerta de piedra semi enterada, cuando finalmente todo el enjambre entro, salí de mi escondite y me acerqué a el lugar. Cuando lo hice, note una gran roca cerca de la entrada y cuando aseguré de que encajaría, la empuje hacía a ella para bloquear la entrada definitivamente- Nadie ni nada humilla a una Dullahan y en especial a una guardiana de Nazarick, sin recibir un castigo apropiado- Pensé satisfecha de haberme vengado mi orgullo, mientras me imaginaba la sorpresa de esos bichos cuando no puedan salir la próxima noche, la sola idea de que el enjambre sufra, que tengan tanta hambre que provoque el canibalismo hasta que finalmente el enjambre se extinguiera, me causaba una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. No muchas veces ver o imaginarme el sufrimiento de algo o alguien me causa alegría pero estas criaturas se lo merecen, nadie ni nada me humilla y se sale con la suya, el orgullo de un Dullahan es muy importante.

Después de concretar mi venganza volví a mi búsqueda, pasaron algunos días y todavía seguía sin encontrar nada, solo más ruinas, más fauna autóctona y algunos indicios de que está tierra, que parece ser una isla, estaban habitadas aunque todavía no encontrado a ninguno de ellos- Solo espero que no sean humanos mortales, esa plaga que los dioses dispersaron en toda Yggdrasil son muy molestos- Pensé con irritación por la posibilidad de encontrarme con esa raza degenerada de ser humano, aunque mi apariencia podría ser confundida con uno de ello, mi orgullo como nazarickiana no me dejara hacerlo. Si cualquier nazarickiana viera un humano, lo más misericordioso que se le puede hacer a ellos es darle una muerte rápida, dando fin a su existencia miserable. Los humanos mortales son una raza que nunca tuvo que existir, una clase degenerada y esclava de los dioses, que no tiene ninguna forma de salvarlos solo se les puede llevar a los amorosos brazos de Lord Momonga (... Muerte), para que terminar su sufrimiento.

Mientras seguía con mi búsqueda, escuché un gran estruendo, como una explosión, y por mi entrenamiento pude detectar de donde se original, pero la explosión no me importó en lo más mínimo, lo que si importó fue la energía que pude detectar. La energía, es algo que para las seres correctos, puede ser usada para detectar a determinados individuos o identificar a un individuo, eso es posible porque todas las energías tiende a tener ondas diferentes y para un ser capas o entrenado para ello, puede localizar y identificar esas ondas. Para mi, eso es un juego de niñes pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que la energía que sentí, que emanó de esa explosión, esas ondas, me resultó sumamente familiar. Muy familiar y como no sería, si fue la primera energía que puede sentir y reconocer en mi vida, antes que la mía propia, una onda que me he solo me genera respecta como adoración y que ahora mismo, me hizo sentir la mayor de las alegrías, las ondas de Lady Yamaiko.

Cuando lo sentí y la reconocí, un estado de shock se me apoderó de mí, hasta que finalmente una gran sonrisa creció y lágrimas de felicidad decoraron mi rostro- Mi señora, finalmente la encontré- Pensé alegremente, había rezado tanto a los 41 para que pudiera encontrar a mi señora- Aunque es raro rezar a la misma persona que estás buscando- Pensé un poco avergonzado por eso pero para alguien como yo, que otra cosa podría hacer en esta situación tan complicado.

No pasó ni un momento más para que saliera corriendo hacía la dirección en donde estaba mi señora, la cual estaba en las mismas ruinas en donde había encerrado a ese molesto enjambre osea a unos días de caminata pero no podía desperdiciar mi tiempo en eso. Así que mientras corría, levanté mi brazo derecho y lleve mi mano a mi rostro, más específicamente a mi boca, para finalmente soltar un pequeño pero fuerte silbido. Cuando lo hice, una enorme sombra apareció a mi derecha y comenzó a seguirme, de ella empezó a emerger una entidad, al principio no tenía una forma definida, como si fuera una masa oscura, pero rápidamente cambió a una forma definida. Se empezó a escuchar ya su respiración pesada y relinche, cuando por fin la criatura de la oscuridad salió de su totalidad de la masa de oscuridad, dejo a vista de este mundo a una de las criaturas más majestuosa y peligrosa de los nueve mundo, con su pelaje negro y un aura que prometía solo muerte, un [Caballo de Helheim] o un [Caballo de Dullahan].

Los Caballos de Helheim son la clase más avanzada de la familia de no-muerto de los [Devoradores de Alma] y que hasta ahora solo mi clase a podido domar y montar a estas magníficas criaturas. El caballo de un Dullahan es uno de los principales signos que caracteriza a mi especie, no por nada nos llaman jinetes sin cabeza, son como todo lo que tiene que ver con mi gente, un símbolo de estatus y prestigio como también nuestro compañeres más fieles. Un Dullahan que pierde a su caballo muy difícilmente querrá conseguir uno nuevo, nuestro vínculo con nuestros fieles compañeros es demasiado fuerte para hacer tal cosa, perderle es como si desapareciera no solo un familiar sino también una parte de nosotros. Esto se debe a que tenemos un vínculo espiritual y mental con ellos, una conexión, por eso dentro de mi cultura hay un gran estima a nuestros corceles y es un grave crimen maltratar o descuidar de ellos. Nuestra relación inicia cuando lxs jóvenes Dullahan tiene que domar a su jóvenes caballo de Helheim, el momento perfecto para comenzar nuestro vincularse entre ello. Según la tradición, el caballo elige a su jinete no su jinete elige a su corcel y la forma de que un/una joven Dullahan sepa que fue escogido, es si el potro lo intenta matar en vez de huir a la protección de su madre o manada. En ese momento, el o la joven Dullahan tiene que iniciar el proceso de domar a su futuro corcel, es recomendado que lo logré a la primera porque sino la cosa se complicará, ya que hasta que el joven Dullahan no dome a su caballo su familia no lo dejaré descansar ni por un minuto y les aseguro que puede ser muy pero que muy pesados. Por ejemplo, en mi caso, domar a mi caballo me costó más de diez veces y mi madre no me dejaron tranquila hasta que no lo logré, cosas como " _un Dullahan sin caballo no es un verdadero Dullahan_ " o " _un Dullahan que no puede domar su caballo es una desgracia para el linaje_ " entre otras, fueron muy comunes en ese momento. Y realmente no fueron de ninguna ayuda, todo lo contrario, me sentí aún más nerviosa y tensa, lo que provocó que fracasará una y otra vez, si no fuera por Lady Yamaiko, que me calmo y alentó, creo que nunca lo hubiera podido hacer- Otra razón por la cual tengo que cumplir deber si o si con mi señora- Pensé con determinación mientras saltaba sobre mi fiel caballo, al cual nombre [Black Ghost], para montarlo mientras que en mis manos se materializaban mi equipamiento ofensivo, en mi mano derecha tenía mi gran espada, su hoja estaba hecha de un mineral raro en los nueve mundos de un color violeta oscuro y que emanaba un aura oscura. En mi mano izquierda llevaba las riendas de Black Ghost y en mi brazo tenía un pequeño escudo, hecho del mismo material que el de mi armadura, decorado con un rostro de Gorgona gritando, este escudo aunque pequeño fue bendecido por mi señora, lo cual le confiere a su portador de [Protección Perfecta]; y así, sobre mi corcel y equipada para cualquier situación inesperado, acelerar el paso, hacia mi reencuentro con mi señora, con Lady Yamaiko, [La Grande], la benefactora de lxs Dullahan.

¡Vamos Black Ghost! ¡Nuestra señora nos espera!- Grite a mi fiel corcel, el cual inmediatamente acelero el paso- Pronto, muy pronto, estaré nuevamente a su lado, Lady Yamaiko- Pensé con tanta euforia y fuerza, que solté un gran grito de alegría, mientras que Black Ghosts se internaba en los bosque para nuestro encuentro de nuestra señora- No le volveré a fallar, Lady Yamaiko. Nunca- Pensé con determinación, que se reflejo en mis ojos aunque todavía conservaba mi gran sonrisa de euforia, por mi pronto reencuentro con mi señora, a la cual nunca más volveré a defraudar y con eso en mente, seguí a gran velocidad mi camino sobre mi fiel corcel.

* * *

Punto de vista de Yamaiko

Esto es una locura ¿No, Lira-chan?- Dije en voz baja con calidez mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven dullahan que se encontraba actualmente profundamente dormido-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, que los no-muertos también pueden cansarse?- Pensé con diversión mientras observaba el lindo rostro de ella- Tan linda- Pensé para luego volver mi mirada al cielo. El cielo azul hermoso sin ninguna nube y con dos soles cerca del horizonte pude contemplar- Hace poco que amaneció- Pensé mientras seguía observando el hermoso cielo que tenia sobre mi y sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de la Liriza. Aun no me había acostumbra contemplar tal belleza natural y no me sorprendí, después de todo en donde había nacido ya no existía nada similar a esto.

Realmente la tierra esta destruido- Pensé en voz alta diciendo mi veredicto sobre el estado de mi mundo natal, algo que lo concluí solo por mirar al cielo nada más y a pesar de ser tan poco, el contraste entre ello es abismal. Si le agregas el aire limpio, el cual tenía un muy buen aroma, y la diversa vegetación, ¡Verdadera vegetación! No holograma, no imagen ni recreaciones sino un verdadero organismo vegetal vivo. Hay tantas maravillas a mi alrededor, también hay otros organismos vivos, como los insectos. Creo que estoy dando todo un espectáculo mientras observaba con gran fascinación por todo lo que me rodeaba.

Bueno, cambiando de tema, pase todo la noche hablando con Liriza aunque digo que hablamos fue más una conversación unilateral en el cual yo solo fui el oyente solo haciendo alguna pregunta o comentando algo pero al final mi intervención fue casi nulo- A Lira-chan se encanta hablar- Pensé recordando como la dullahan no paraba de hablar de diversos temas, al principio parecía ser bastante tímida pero rápidamente empezó a hablar con entusiasmo. Llego aun punto en donde ella solo hablaba y también se hacía pregunta a ella misma como también las respondía. En toda regla fue una conversación de una solo persona.

Aunque en su mayoría no pude entender de lo que estaba hablando algunas cosas si se me quedaron claras, primero es que Liriza tiene un diminutivo cariñoso, Lira, y no pude evitar usarlo en mis pocas intervenciones, junto a que le agregue un "chan" por lo adorable que me resultaba ser ella. Algo que hizo que la Dullahan hiciera una cara adorable y desviara su mira por un tiempo, me resulto muy lindo se vergüenza. Así que seguiré refiriendo a ella de esa forma, Otra cosa que pude entender es que ella es como mi guardaespaldas o eso es lo que pude deducir aunque creo que hay más pero por el momento no le dí mucha más importancia. Algo que si le di mucho importancia fue cuando empezó a hablar de "La Gran Nazarick" y "El Gran Faro", desde ese momento me enfoque en catar toda la información posible que Liriza dijo sin parar. Fue realmente sorprendente lo que estaba diciendo, me sentí que nuevamente estaba en mis viejas clase de historia del profesorado. Lo que dijo también me pareció una locura, ya que hablaba de Ainz Ooal Gown como si fuera un panteón y la Gran Nazarick como si fuera toda una gran civilización. Tengo que estuve un poco incrédula al principio pero no pude ver ningún engaño en el rostro de Liriza así te tuve que aceptar lo que ella me estaba diciendo aunque sigo siendo cauta en aceptarlo por completa. Sin embarga ahí algo que le da algo de valides, fue que pude reconocer algunas cosas que ella menciono, no porque lo haya visto ante sino que lo había leído o escuchado de ellos pero hay estaba lo sorprendente, ya que no era parte del lore de YGGDRASIL sino de la descripción de personaje que teníamos cada uno de los miembros del gremio. Algo que solo nosotres podríamos conocer pero aquí Liriza lo decía como si fuera del saber común. Esto junto a mucha otras cosas que no pude reconocer.

Lo que más me choco fue cuando Liriza profundizó sobre el Gran Faro y hablo de la [Reina Dullahan], la cual parecer ser mi esposa. No pude evitar sentirme muy feliz por eso pero mi felicidad no dura mucho tiempo, ya que Liriza menciono que parece que estoy peleada con ella- ¡¿Porqué me persigue la desgracia?! ¡Ni siquiera lo pude disfrutarlo!- Llore mental al saber que pudo que ya este casada con una bella mujer y este peleada con ella. Muchas preguntas surgieron de mi, algunas de ellas son sobre ¿Qué tipo de persona es la reina Dullahan? ¿Porqué no le gusta mi preciosa Yuri Alpha? entre muchas otras cosas más. Aunque tuve que recordarme que esto pude que no sea real para tranquilizarme pero solo ayudo a enfriarme no para apagar mi inquietud sobre ese tema. Al final solo pude dejarle ahí y volví a escuchar la conversación de una persona de Liriza. Tras un rato más, finalmente termino de hablar aunque no porque ya no tuviera de que hablar sino porque se sentía muy cansada, parece que estuvo días buscándome y no descansó nada en todo ese tiempo. Es así como le ofrecí mi regazó mi regazó para que apoyara su cabeza y pudiera tomar su merecido descanso. Después de todo ella se había esforzado mucho por mi así que es una forma de retribuirla, junto a que lo único que había para que se recostara es la tierra del suelo o la piedra de las ruinas que nos rodeaban. Al principio intento negar mi propuesta pero yo insistí con firmeza y aunque a regañadientes finalmente accedió. Lo cual culmino con ella dormido usando mis piernas como almohada y yo acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

Cerca de nosotras se encuentras la gran espada de hoja violeta, la cual sigue clava en la tierra e emite un aura oscura pero cálida, lo que la convirtió en nuestra extraña fogata para pasar la noche e incluso en el día sigue brillando oscuramente. Hablando sobre ello, cuando amaneció note que toda la vegetación, en este caso pasto, que estaba cerca de ella se había marchitada, tomando un tono negro enfermizo. No le di mucha importancia y volví mi mirada a la dormida Dullahan, no puede evitar enternecerme al verla y más al saber como me ve ella. No lo dijo directamente pero por la forma en que se refería a mi, aunque formal, es de cercanía y cariño junto a mucho respeto, tal vez demasiado para mi gusto. Bueno, en síntesis tengo una posición de [Senpai] para ella, aunque es totalmente extraño todo esta situación que estoy viviendo, tener ese papel es como un de poco normalidad para mi, solo un poco.

Hablando de otro tema, la montura de Liriza ,ese gran corcel negro nombrado como Black Ghost, se encontraba recostado al frente de nosotras, solo la espada/fogata nos separaba. La niebla espesa todavía lo rodeaba. El semental había estado alerta toda la noche mientras nosotras hablábamos, creo que se debía esta haciendo guardia en especial porque el enjambre se había vuelto a juntar, aunque con menor volumen, y estuvo alrededor de nosotres toda la noche. Antes del amanecer todas esas criaturas volviendo a la profundidad de la puerta que había despejado el anterior día y que permitió que pudieran salir a la noche. Tras eso el gran semental se relajo aunque seguí en alerta sin embarga ahora toda su atención estaba sobre nosotras, más específicamente a Liriza. Es extraño el contraste que tenía esa criatura con apariencia de caballo que tenía un aura oscura y siniestra pero a la vez tiene una mirada cálida y protectora hacía su jinete como una mirada de respeto hacía mi cada vez que hacemos contacto visual- Realmente extraño- Pensé mientras volvía a contemplar el paisaje que me rodeaba, algo que me percate en ello, es que la niebla que el corcel había liberado todavía estaba presente aunque solo donde había sombra, lo cual le daba un toque místico al paisaje que podía ver. Es así como yo lentamente empecé a bajar la cabeza y a continuación cerrar despacio los ojos, dejando que el reino de los sueños me recibiera.

No se cuanto paso pero cuando me desperté parece que ya es de tarde, pude ver a Liriza ya despierta acariciando a Black Ghost, algo que fue respondido positivamente por el semental negro. La Dullahan brindada se dio cuenta de que había despertado, dejo de acariciar al corcel fantasmal y se dirigió hacía mi para darme unos "buenos días". Tras eso me levante, solté un último bostezo y me estire un poco. Después de eso hable un poco con Liriza, inicié con preguntarle como durmió y al recibió una respuesta positiva proseguí a proponer a investigáramos un poco donde estábamos. Liriza estuvo descuerdo, mencionando que había visto algunas estructura en semi-ruinas más grandes que en la que estábamos actualmente. Estuvimos de acuerdo que es posible que podamos encontrar alguna pista de donde nos encontrábamos o al menos un refugió mejor que este lugar en ruinas.

Es así como comenzamos nuestro viaje hacía el sur, fuimos por la linea costera en el camino nos encontramos con tres arroyos de agua dulce y cristalina. Yo bebí un poco de ella, estaba sedienta y su sabor es muy bueno, le ofrecí a Liriza pero ello dijo que ella no la necesitaba tampoco Black Ghost. Agrego que es mejor que su corcel no la tocara, no especifico más y silbo, haciendo que el equino se sumergiera en el suelo, desapareciendo de la vista. Yo preferí no decir nada y seguir con nuestro camino. Los dos soles ya estaba cerca del horizonte, pronto anochecerá. Por suerte, ya podríamos ver la gran estructura que menciono Liriza. En eso, entramos en un terrero costero muy rocosa, la cual esta lleno de grandes rocas que se podían ver esparcidos en todas parte y la arena de la playa esta llena de piedras de todos los tamaños.

Vamos, no quiero pasa noche en la intemperie- Dije con voz alta mientras seguía caminando con Liriza siempre a mi lado. En eso un fuerte grito hizo acto de presencia, lo cual nos puso en alerta y a pesar de que se que es una estúpida decisión, corrí hacía la dirección de donde se origino. Otros gritos menores me ayudaron a ubicarme y cuando estuve cerca del origen de estos gritos subí a una roca y me acosté en ella. Esto lo hice para poder observar sin delatar mi presencia ¿Qué? Incluso yo se la importancia de tener cuidado... aveces.

Volviendo al tema, levante mi mirada un poco para ver que estaba sucediendo y lo que vi fue toda una sorpresa para mi, pues lo que estaba viendo era una escena que solo podría verse en libros de fantasía. Lo que tenía frente a mi era un grupo numeroso de hombre musculosos con poca ropa, mayoritariamente solo cubriendo su entrepiernas aunque había algunos que llevaban equipados con armaduras que hacer recordar a hoplitas de la antigua Grecia. Todos ellos estaba armados con espadas cortas de hierro de doble filo. Algo que note es que había algunos heridos aunque parecía que no la habían hecho con las espadas sino que por garras. Eso mismos nos lleva a lo más importante de esta escena, todos estos hombres estaba enfocados en un uso lugar y en ese lugar había una criatura humanoide.

Tenía piel de tono verde claro y algo escamosa, por su aspecto semejante a un humano me dice que esta criatura es femenina. Su apariencia indica que es bastante joven, quizás a la mitad de su adolescencia. La parte de abajo de su cuerpo no tenía piernas, en ves tenía una cola de serpiente de gran tamaño y quizás casi dos metros de largo. Sus ojos son grandes y se asemeja a los de un reptil, su cabeza estaba cubierto por múltiples tentáculos gruesos, los cuales terminaban en cazabas de serpientes, su cabello estaba hecho de serpientes. Había una de ellas que fue cortada y estaba sangrando, las demás tenían sus bocas abiertas y gruñidos a esos hombres armados. También note que cerca de su pecho tenía una herida, seguramente un corte profundo provocado por la espada de alguno de estos hombres. Su rostro reflejaba profundo terror y no me sorprendió para nada, cualquiera en su situación estaría aterrorizada si me encontrara en su lugar, rodeada de múltiples oponentes armados y sin forma de defenderme.

Asquerosos humanos mortales ¿Cómo se atreven a herir a una hermana heteromórfica? Además a una tan joven- Escuche a Liriza decir con puro asco y desprecio mientras miraba con puro odio. La Dullahan se había puesto al lado de mi un poco después de había llegado aquí. Su respuesta ante la escena que tenía delante de nosotras me sorprendió no por sus palabras sino por el tono de que acompaño a sus palabras, hasta ahora había vista a una Liriza sería y con tono igual de serio pero también la vi con tonos de alegría, de timidez, vergüenza e incluso inocencia. Es por eso que fue tan chocante ver tan repentinamente esos tonos de tantos sentimientos negativos mezclados en ella. Pero rápidamente me dí cuenta que era de esperar, después de todo Liriza todavía seguía siendo una Dullahan, un no-muerto, un miembro de la raza heteromórfica. Su odio por los dioses y los humanos esta en su propia naturaleza.

Podría sentir su deseo de intervenir pero estaba esperando mi decisión, yo en cambió no estaba segura de como responder a esto. Una parte de mi quería intervenir pero otra parte no quería hacerlo, pues aun no sabía el contexto. Si, puede verse a primera vista de una cierta forma pero quizás haya una razón de fondo que explica todo esto, una razón que lo justifica, una bueno razón para hacer esto. Pero esa lógica chocaba mucho con mi forma de ser, además no " _salvar a alguien que está en problemas es de sentido común_ ". Pero la posibilidad de que haya un contexto me impide tomar una decisión sobre que hacer.

¡Vamos, hombres! ¡Estas gorgona todavía no ha madurado sus ojos, es una presas fácil! ¡Sus partes se venderán muy bien! ¡Tanto que no tendremos que preocuparnos más y vivir como dioses! ¡Oro, vinos, mujeres, lo tendremos todo!- Dijo un hombre barbudo de gran volumen con casi nada de ropa y una espada en su mano derecha, parece ser su líder de estos hombre pero eso no me importaba. Estaba furiosa- ¡Son unos malditos!- Pensé con furia al saber las motivaciones egoístas de estos hombres y porque esa gorgona estaba sufriendo de esta forma. Sin decir ni una palabra, salte de donde estaba y fui hecha toda una furia para darle su merecido a estos bastardos que se dicen ser hombres. Liriza no tardo en seguir mi ejemplo y ahora estábamos en rumbo de choque con los habitantes de este mundo pero en este momento poco me importa ese hecho, ni las consecuencia que acarrearan mis acciones.


End file.
